


后攻

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 黑泥文，罗曼斯x凯尔萨斯为主。有3p，轮x内容。幼年凯尔萨斯撞见父亲与大法师的情事。有调教室内容。sm预警。
Relationships: Rommath/Kael'thas Sunstrider, all/kaelthas Sunstrider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. 罗曼斯的惊喜

很少有人知道奎尔萨拉斯的王子殿下有一个特殊的癖好：喜欢被男性压在身下。每当他情欲缠身的时候，他都会召唤幕僚来到他的寝宫里，与他度过一个相当惊喜的夜晚。也正是因为这个癖好，很多男性精灵幕僚都喜欢成为王子殿下的亲卫。

罗曼斯作为凯尔萨斯·逐日者王子殿下的最忠诚的仆从，具有最优先的权利——经常给王子殿下带来惊喜。  
“今天，你给我带来了什么惊喜，罗曼斯？”放下手中批阅的文件，凯尔萨斯随意撩了撩散落的长发。  
“已经在游戏室内布置好了。”罗曼斯恭敬地施礼，“殿下随我进去就知道了。”  
“希望不会让我失望。”凯尔萨斯站起了身，缓缓走进了寝宫后的暗道里。

“今天我们玩个束缚游戏。”罗曼斯拿出了一条丝绸蒙住了凯尔萨斯的眼睛，小声说：“不要动也不要说话，一切都交给我。”然后，他从背后吻住了凯尔萨斯，一边吻一边解开他的衣服。凯尔萨斯显然很享受这种服务，他回吻着罗曼斯，将手臂放在了他的腰间。  
法袍已经从凯尔萨斯的身上脱落，胸前的凸起也被含在了嘴里，凯尔萨斯溢出了呻吟，却没有注意到一条绳索套在了他的颈部。  
“哦，罗曼斯……”凯尔萨斯被挑逗得欲火高涨，完全没有注意到垂在他胸前的软筋绳索在他的锁骨偏下的地方打了个结，又在胸乳处、肚脐处交叉一次，然后又打了个结，才从凯尔萨斯的腿间向后往上折去，那个打过的结正好摩擦到后面的入口处，让凯尔萨斯迷糊的脑袋有了一丝清明：“你在做什么，罗曼斯？”  
“为您服务。”罗曼斯将绳索穿过凯尔萨斯颈后的绳套，又从腋下穿过，绳索的两头分别穿过交叉在锁骨与胸乳间的绳索空隙，将胸乳完美束缚出来。感觉到自己的胸乳被勒了出来，凯尔萨斯有些不悦，他低声斥责：“停止你的动作，罗曼斯！你这是对王室的不敬。”  
“不。”罗曼斯拒绝了他，“当你跨入游戏室的时候，就应该有心里准备了。”  
绳索再次穿过凯尔萨斯腋下，在后背的绳索间穿了过去，左侧的绳索在左臂上绕了两圈，右侧的绳索在右臂上绕了两圈，将手臂向后并拢，将绳索打结，又穿过胸乳与肚脐间的空隙，最后来到手腕处，绕了两圈后束缚了起来。  
“放开我！”被束缚起双臂后，凯尔萨斯挣扎了起来，很快被罗曼斯制服，而罗曼斯在某个特殊部位留下了绳扣却在不断地摩擦着凯尔萨斯后方的入口，让他感到一阵阵的瘙痒，他无比渴望有什么东西进行抚慰。  
“罗曼斯……”凯尔萨斯喘着粗气，显然已经放弃了挣扎，“告诉我，你在做什么？”  
“等完成了，您就会知道了。”罗曼斯依然不紧不慢地用软筋给他的身体做着绳索的束缚，直到将他的双腿绑成了M型。  
“唔……”凯尔萨斯微微呻吟着，蒙在他眼睛上的丝绸陡然撤去，他缓了一下后睁开了眼睛，映入眼帘的，是他面前的一面硕大的穿衣镜——镜中的自己，身体上被红色的软筋绳索勾勒出了胸乳、阴部，双腿成M型敞开，高高昂起的阴茎与被绳扣摩擦得微微泛红的入口，在那面穿衣镜前都纤毫毕现，毫无遮挡的样子，让凯尔萨斯的脸一下子涨得通红。  
“无礼！”凯尔萨斯开口训斥，“作为逐日者家族的仆从，你居然敢如此对待你的主君……”  
“你现在不是主君。”罗曼斯冷冷地说，“你现在只是罗曼斯的奴仆。”

沉默在凯尔萨斯与罗曼斯之间漫延，而后就是凯尔萨斯的怒斥：“罗曼斯，你知道你在说什么？”  
“我当然知道。”罗曼斯取出了一条戒尺，“我想，你肯定没有尝过被戒尺拍打的滋味。”  
“不！”凯尔萨斯艰难地向后缩了缩，却被罗曼斯一把拉回来，把他翻了个身，跪伏在地上，下巴抵住地面，眼睛正好落在前面的镜子上——被束缚的自己高高地撅起了自己的屁股，罗曼斯手中的戒尺又快又准地落在了上面。  
“啪啪”的声音响了起来，凯尔萨斯被打得嗷嗷直叫——从来没有人打过他，也从来没有人这么粗暴的对待过他，他是高高在上的逐日者王室成员，是奎尔萨拉斯的继承人，屁股上的疼痛远远不及罗曼斯带来的羞辱。但是在这种羞辱中，凯尔萨斯居然硬了——开始因为疼痛而萎靡的阴茎居然硬了起来，发红的屁股也发热起来，提醒着他一个事实：他的欲火被挑逗了起来。

戒尺的击打停止了，凯尔萨斯觉得整个屁股都燃烧起来，他的脸上不知道什么时候，已经挂满了泪水。  
“只是小小的惩戒。”罗曼斯将戒尺放在了一边，用手探进了凯尔萨斯的腿间，摸到了他发硬的阴茎，讥讽地笑了起来：“真是天赋异禀。”  
凯尔萨斯的脸一下子涨得通红，讪讪地想反驳，却不知道说什么好，就任由罗曼斯抓住他的阴茎揉搓起来，本来硬得发涨的东西，又在罗曼斯的手里涨大了一圈，顶端分泌出透明的液体来。  
“不听话。”罗曼斯突然堵住了出口，让凯尔萨斯欲火无法发泄出来，他挣扎了起来，却无法逃离罗曼斯的掌握，最后屁股上的戒尺再次落下，凯尔萨斯畏惧地缩起了身体，任凭罗曼斯玩弄。  
几次的膨胀再软下去，就是没有释放的机会，凯尔萨斯的情欲因为无法发泄而高涨，他的胸乳因为束缚对地板的摩擦起了反应，像两颗红豆一样挺立。  
“主人……”被折磨得难以忍受的凯尔萨斯小声求饶，“罗曼斯主人……”  
“乖。”罗曼斯奖励地吻了吻凯尔萨斯的后背，“一会儿让你更刺激。”说完悠然将堵住出口的手指松开，凯尔萨斯立刻就射出了精液。  
喘着粗气、脸色潮红、面带泪痕的凯尔萨斯，头脑一片空白，释放过后的身体完全松弛了下来，歪倒在地上。  
“接下来……我们进入下一个好玩的阶段。”罗曼斯把手上的精液涂在了凯尔萨斯的脸上，“看看你是多么的迷人。”  
茫然中的凯尔萨斯向镜子看去，看到脸色潮红的自己，除了泪痕，还有自己的精液。  
“不，罗曼斯……”他低声呻吟着。  
“我想，你喊错称呼了。”罗曼斯拿起戒尺，“这是惩罚。”  
挨了打的凯尔萨斯明智的闭上了嘴，他盯着罗曼斯，不知道他会给自己带来什么样的惊喜。看到凯尔萨斯闭嘴，罗曼斯将手中的戒尺换成了藤鞭，鞭稍故意磨蹭着敏感的乳头：“该怎么称呼我，凯尔萨斯。”  
“……主人。”凯尔萨斯被鞭稍玩弄的乳头很难受，他略犹豫喊出了那个称呼。  
“反应慢了。”罗曼斯毫不留情地用鞭子抽打他的胸口，尤其是鞭稍拂过乳头的时候，带来异样的疼痛与酥麻的感觉，让凯尔萨斯整个人都颤抖了，每被鞭打一次，他就喊出一声“主人”，直到鞭打结束。

“很好。”罗曼斯奖励地吻了吻凯尔萨斯的双唇，“从现在开始，进了游戏室，你就是我的奴仆，就要听从我的命令。”  
凯尔萨斯看着他，似乎在分析里面的意思，然后他笑了起来：“出了这间游戏室，你就不再是我的主人？”  
“可以这样理解。”罗曼斯替凯尔萨斯捋顺头发，“但是一些有趣的事情，或许在游戏室外会更精彩，而你是不能拒绝的。”  
“如果可以带给我最美妙的体验，我是不会拒绝的。”凯尔萨斯意味深长地说。  
“那么，我们就设立一个安全词，如果你觉得无法承受的时候，就说出来，我会停止当前的调教。”  
“看来是真的有意思起来了。”凯尔萨斯眯起了眼睛思索了一下，“Al'ar。”  
“Al'ar？”罗曼斯确认了一下。  
“是的。”凯尔萨斯点头。  
“那么，我们就来下一个游戏。”罗曼斯严肃的脸上浮现出一丝笑意，“准备好了，我可爱的奴仆。”

灌肠对于凯尔萨斯来说，并不是一种特别讨厌的方式——喜欢被男人压在身下的他，通常在进入游戏室之前就弄好了。只是罗曼斯在检查的时候，表示这种清洗之后，还需要一些润滑，免得在做的时候受伤。事实上，每次与罗曼斯做的时候，这些润滑的工作都是由罗曼斯完成的。  
“今天我会帮你完成润滑，以后来到这间游戏室之前，都需要你自己完成。”凯尔萨斯怪异地看了罗曼斯一眼，却见他又补充了了几句，“当然，我不介意你在邀请我之后，在这间游戏室里当着我的面涂润滑剂，这是一个很值得欣赏的事情，不是吗？”  
想到自己敞开双腿涂抹润滑剂被罗曼斯注视的样子，凯尔萨斯的脸蓦地红了——他好像有了一丝的期待。

似乎是猜出了凯尔萨斯的心思，罗曼斯将摩擦他后面的绳扣错了错位置，用手指轻易的探了进来：“大概是这里？”凯尔萨斯的身体随着罗曼斯的手指按压，微微的颤动了一下。  
“今天你会得到一次性爱，但是那是一种奖励的方式。”罗曼斯顿了顿，“我们做个耐力测验。”罗曼斯取出了一些魔法材料，清洁了手指后，开始汇聚奥术能量，不大一会儿，一个如两指粗细的葫芦型的奥术球出现在罗曼斯手中。  
“这是什么？”凯尔萨斯有些好奇。  
“能让你快乐的东西。”罗曼斯掰开了凯尔萨斯的臀缝，将那个葫芦塞了进去。  
“唔……”进入身体的奥术球释放出了微弱的电流，准确的刺激到了前列腺，本来软下去的阴茎立刻恢复了活力。  
“3个小时内，不准射出来。”罗曼斯看着墙上的魔法钟，“没射出来的话，你会得到更好的奖励，你喜欢的方式。”  
“……”凯尔萨斯感觉到了一丝愤怒，“你居然敢戏耍我！”  
“你忘了你的身份，凯尔萨斯。”藤鞭准确地抽在凯尔萨斯通红的屁股上，火辣辣的感觉转移了凯尔萨斯的注意力。

奥术球在体内翻滚着，恰到好处的刺激，让凯尔萨斯无法集中精神。他可以感觉到自己快要射了，前端早就淅淅沥沥地流出了透明的液体，朦胧间，他看着罗曼斯拿起了一本书，正在慢慢翻看着，一个想法出现在他那发昏的头脑里，他慢慢地蹭了过去。  
罗曼斯依然翻着书，似乎是没有看到凯尔萨斯挪动过来。忍着翻腾的欲望，凯尔萨斯挪到了罗曼斯的脚下，直起身体，用牙齿咬住了束缚罗曼斯法袍的腰带，慢慢解开，又咬住了下摆的纽扣，一颗一颗的解开，最后挑开了束裤的前档。在他做这一系列动作的时候，罗曼斯似乎是没有察觉的样子，甚至默许了凯尔萨斯含住他绵软的阴茎，细心体会那个东西慢慢地硬了起来。  
凯尔萨斯的嘴有些发酸，罗曼斯对于自己的挑逗有反应，但是却没有像他预料的那样，把自己按在地上，他只是静静地接受着凯尔萨斯的服务。  
“这样就够了。”罗曼斯抽回了自己的阴茎，把凯尔萨斯反身按在地上，“你自己无法忍受了？这才仅仅度过了一半的时间。”  
“哦，主人……”凯尔萨斯哀求着，“我已经无法忍受了。”  
“那也要忍着。”罗曼斯低声说，“你要是忍住了，会有比口交更让你刺激的方式。”

体内的奥术球不停地刺激着，凯尔萨斯已经被刺激得眼前模糊了，他微微呻吟着，被束缚的身体慢慢翻滚着……等到时间到的时候，他已经完全没有力气关注什么了，那个奥术球终于停止了刺激，巨大的空虚感从体内袭来，几乎是哀求的看着罗曼斯慢慢走了过来。  
“做的很好。”罗曼斯挥了挥手，将他体内的奥术球取了出来，然后脱掉了自己的衣服，慢慢地将发硬的阴茎压入那个已经空虚很久的地方，一点一点地撑开来，再慢慢地抽离而去……整个过程缓慢，却极富侵略性，让凯尔萨斯有一种自己被标记的错觉。  
等到他彻底适应后，罗曼斯的侵略就粗野起来，让凯尔萨斯觉得自己完全被征服了，一种说不清道不明的满足感从体内升腾而起，他在小声的啜泣着，满足而快乐的啜泣着，直到再次射了出来。

解开了捆绑凯尔萨斯的绳索，凯尔萨斯缓缓地起身站在镜子面前——胸膛上被鞭打的红痕，通红的屁股跟下身一塌糊涂的不明液体，身上绳索勒出的痕迹，让这具身体充满了另外一种风情。他看着背后贪婪注视自己的罗曼斯，知道游戏时间已过，就沉下了脸：“罗曼斯。”  
“殿下。”罗曼斯恭敬地回答。  
“我允许你可以每天抽出2小时来这里找我。”凯尔萨斯慢慢地说，“我希望每次来到这里，都有不一样的惊喜。”  
“是的，殿下。”罗曼斯回答，凑近了凯尔萨斯的背后，用舌尖舔着他的耳朵，“明天上午的会议，我希望殿下可以将葫芦型的奥术球放在体内。会非常有意思的。”  
凯尔萨斯挑了挑眉，喘息着说：“在我去会议室前，希望你来到这里，我会让你满足的。”  
“谢谢殿下。”罗曼斯抱住了凯尔萨斯，再次把他推到在地上……今天是休息日。


	2. 凯尔萨斯的秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幼年凯尔萨斯撞破父亲的情事，沃雷塔尔教导凯尔情事，沃雷塔尔推荐罗曼斯。

清洗了身体，除了鞭痕之外，还有残留着身体里的灼热感。不可否认，罗曼斯给他带来了一种全新的快感，他终于知道那个时候，父亲的脸上会露出那样的表情了——虽然有疼痛却又更强烈的刺激。  
那是凯尔萨斯幼时最鲜明的记忆：一次银月议会结束后，他偷偷溜到会议室门口去找父亲玩，却从门缝里看到父亲跪趴在桌子上，嘴里含着其中一位大法师跨下的东西，腰被另一位大法师紧紧地抓住推拉着，父亲脸上露出似痛苦又似愉悦的表情。凯尔萨斯完全不明白那是怎么一回事，但是却牢牢地记住了那个情景。他一天一天地长大，在他的身体进入少年期的时候，他开始做梦。梦里的父亲嘴里含着大法师跨下的东西，腰被另一位大法师紧紧地抓住推拉着。他偷偷地走过去，想静静地看明白这是怎么回事，为什么父亲会有那种表情，却发现父亲的那张脸变成了自己的脸……凯尔萨斯尖叫着从梦中惊醒，伸手向下身一摸，冰冷粘腻东西粘在腿间，借着月光看去，是曾经沾在父亲脸上的液体。凯尔萨斯慌乱地脱掉了内裤，调集了空气中的火元素把那条内裤焚烧掉。溜进浴室里清洗一番后，才重新擦干净身体，取出一套干净的衣服穿上躺在了床上，却怎么也睡不着，他一遍一遍地回忆着梦里的情景，脸颊红的发烫，他居然发现自己想要得到那种又痛苦又欢愉的体验——或者说，他想知道那种事情，是不是一件值得期待的事情。

第二天的课程上，因为没有休息好，他有些心不在焉，总是走神。沃雷塔尔正好是这节课程的老师，他把凯尔萨斯带到了一间僻静的房间里，给他倒了一杯热巧克力。  
“你怎么了，凯尔。”沃雷塔尔亲切地询问着。  
热巧克力让凯尔萨斯的情绪稳定下来，他看着沃雷塔尔，思索着，是不是应该把昨天晚上的情况告诉这位颇受他信任的长者。过了好一会儿，凯尔萨斯还是吞吞吐吐地说他昨天晚上做了个梦，然后腿间沾染了一些让他不安的液体。  
沃雷塔尔听了凯尔萨斯的话，笑了起来，这让凯尔萨斯有些羞愤。但先知后面的话，却让他渐渐平静下来：“殿下，您长大了。那是每个成年男性精灵都会经历过的事情——哦，那些液体不是不洁的，它只是正常男性开始成熟起来的标志，证明您已经接近于成年男性了。”然后，沃雷塔尔告诉了他一些事情，比如遗精、比如自慰，听得凯尔萨斯面红耳赤，却也明白了那不是什么可怕的事情。不过，他始终不敢告诉沃雷塔尔，他梦里的真实情景。他开始秘密地搜集那些关于相关信息的书籍——只是，精灵那边基本都是魔法书，这种东西太少了。凯尔萨斯左思右想，最后决定用幻术去往与人类交易的场所，换取了几本书。  
书籍上的内容让凯尔萨斯的思绪没有停止过，他知道了那次父亲是怎么回事，也更加好奇这种事情。他开始尝试着一些方法，当他第一次从自慰后面产生快感的时候，那种让他无法忘却的销魂滋味促使他决定：要找一个男性情人。

那天，是一场例行的宫廷的宴会。  
凯尔萨斯在整场宴会里像太阳一样夺目——阿纳斯塔里安国王欣慰地看着自己的儿子，时不时与旁边的大法师亲密地聊上几句。他已经从沃雷塔尔那里知道了凯尔萨斯前些日子张慌失措的原因，也许儿子需要一些教导。沃雷塔尔是个不错的对象。叫过侍从，阿纳斯塔里安让侍从转告了一句话：成年的王子需要教导。沃雷塔尔听到这句话后，心领神会。  
银月城的美酒，度数并不是很高，这是因为精灵们追求自然的生活，虽然他们的信仰是魔法。几杯酒下肚，凯尔萨斯有些微熏，他对身后的罗曼斯交待了几句后，就回到了自己的寝宫。  
闭眼靠在舒适的沙发上，凯尔萨斯的意识有些模糊起来，他看见沃雷塔尔来到了他的身边，解开了他的衣服。  
“哦，这种事情叫侍女做就可以了。”凯尔萨斯迷糊的嘟囔着。  
“这可是不可以的。”沃雷塔尔亲切地回答，“我要教导殿下一个成年的礼仪，只有我们单独相处知道的礼仪。”  
“什么礼仪？”凯尔萨斯摇了摇头，试图驱散酒精带来的眩晕感，“为什么不在礼仪课上讲解？”  
“因为这是成年的礼仪。”沃雷塔尔靠近了凯尔萨斯，慢慢地捧起了他的脸，吻了下去。  
“唔！”凯尔萨斯微微有些抗拒，但是先知的舌头却温柔地舔舐着，一点一点地攻破着他的防线，直到他的舌头被卷了起来，与先知一起共舞。  
放开嘴唇后，凯尔萨斯微微喘着粗气脸色通红，刚才那个吻让他意乱情迷，他湛蓝色的眼睛看着先知：“这是什么礼仪？”  
“一份教导您长大的礼仪。”沃雷塔尔边回答边搂住了他的腰，“下面，我会刺激您的身体，不要抗拒身体的反应。”  
“什么？”凯尔萨斯没有明白沃雷塔尔话语的含义，就被咬住了耳垂——细长的耳朵正是所有精灵们最敏感的地方，几乎是立刻，凯尔萨斯就觉得小腹上涌上了一股热流。  
颈窝处被温柔的舔舐了，痒痒的让凯尔萨斯有些难耐，他微微扭动着身体，光裸的胸膛蹭触着先知法袍上的繁复刺绣，有些酥酥的感觉。  
“唔……”凯尔萨斯的嘴边溢出了低低地呻吟声，他的眼神有些迷茫，双手不自觉地攀住先知的后背。  
沃雷塔尔小心翼翼地从他的颈窝处舔舐到了他的胸口，粉嫩的乳头被他吸吮着，比刚才凯尔萨斯在法袍上蹭触更让他无法忍受，他喘着粗气，嘴唇微张，似乎在渴求着关注。先知显然洞悉了他的想法，一个炽热的吻落在了他的嘴唇上，而他的衣服也在热吻中被剥光。  
直到腿间的翘起被握住，凯尔萨斯才微微有些羞涩：“不，沃雷塔尔。”下一刻，还在他腹部留恋的先知，就吻上了翘起下面的一对双球。  
“哦！”难以抑制的快感传了过来，凯尔萨斯惊叫了一声，自己的翘起就被含了起来，温热的口腔慢慢地吞吐着，还有舌尖进行着按摩——作为一个从来没有过性经验的少年精灵，凯尔萨斯直接射进了沃雷塔尔的嘴里。  
“我很抱歉，先知。”凯尔萨斯脸色涨得通红，他是第一次被人这样弄得射出来。  
“这是正常的反应。”沃雷塔尔把精液渡进了凯尔萨斯的嘴里，腥膻的液体直冲喉咙，引得他一阵呛咳。在他呛咳的时候，他被翻了个身，翘挺的臀部被大力的揉捏着。大范围的揉捏牵扯到了后面的入口，凯尔萨斯本能的缩了缩，心理却是异常兴奋，他早就想试着被人这样玩弄了，自从那次自慰后面射出来后，他就想被这样对待。  
“不，先知。”凯尔萨斯小声地说，“这是干什么？”  
沃雷塔尔没有理会凯尔萨斯的话，而是用牙齿咬了一下入口处附近的嫩肉，留下了一道牙印。  
“嘶……”凯尔萨斯抽了一口气，臀部却不耐的扭动起来，他能够清晰的感受到自己的后面被舔舐着，那种酥痒的感觉，让他的下体再次起了反应，时轻时重的啃咬，又让他更加难耐，他渴望着被沃雷塔尔强有力的插入。  
手指探了进去，开始扩充他的入口，指尖的按压，让凯尔萨斯不自觉抚上自己的胸口，他觉得浑身上下都充满了渴望，转过头，沃雷塔尔的吻落在了他的嘴唇上。  
欲望在高涨，沃雷塔尔也脱掉了自己的衣服，露出了翘起的下体，他扶着下体慢慢压入，试探了几次后，一鼓作气插到底。凯尔萨斯痛苦的呻吟了一声。先知的动作停了下来，右手从后面抚上了他的胸前，把玩起他的粉嫩乳尖。  
“啊……啊……”乳尖的玩弄，让凯尔萨斯分散了注意力，他完全没有注意到，插入体内的阴茎开始缓缓地抽出了，但是狠狠地顶入让他的手不自觉地握住自己的阴茎。  
前列腺被碾压摩擦着，凯尔萨斯完全受不了这种刺激，更何况他还在打着手枪。先知预料到了他的反应，猛然抽出了阴茎。没有刺激的凯尔萨斯感到一阵空虚，他回头看向沃雷塔尔，湿润的眼睛里带着迷茫：“为什么停下来？”  
沃雷塔尔抱住了凯尔萨斯，让他靠在床头，让他坐在自己的腿上，温柔地分开他的双腿，搭在自己的腿上：“因为我想看到你意乱情迷的样子，那一定是非常美丽。”  
凯尔萨斯的脸色涨得通红，他撇过头去，不想被先知看到，在沃雷塔尔进来的刹那，却搂住了先知的脖子，将自己挺立的乳尖送到先知的嘴里。  
“唔……”快感从体内不断地涌出，凯尔萨斯不再被动的感受，而是主动地收缩起肠壁，他能够感觉到沃雷塔尔的兴奋，他被啃咬的痕迹也越来越重，但是他的身体却在不断地叫嚣，不断地渴望。

无法忍耐地凯尔萨斯，松开了搂住先知的脖子，把他推到在床上，自己跨坐了上去，左手抚慰着没有被疼爱过的乳尖，右手撸动着自己的下体，一起一伏地颠动着自己的身体，含住先知阴茎的肠壁不断地挤压着……沃雷塔尔惊讶地看着意乱情迷的凯尔萨斯，心中有了一个隐隐地猜测——国王的独子大概是喜欢被男性玩弄自己的身体。  
微微失了下神，沃雷塔尔就被逼迫缴了械，将精液射了出来。先知没有抽出自己逐渐变软的下体，而是将凯尔萨斯的身体下压，狠狠地在他的胸口一咬，凯尔萨斯不受控制地射了出来。  
大敞着双腿，凯尔萨斯平躺在床上，未曾闭合的入口，正在吐出先知射出的精液，这种景色勾引着先知，沃雷塔尔明白，这是凯尔萨斯的邀请。  
重重地啃咬着凯尔萨斯的胸口，红色的牙印代表了占有……凯尔萨斯笑了起来，他将自己完全交给了沃雷塔尔。通过交合，他得到了他压抑在心底的渴望。

第二天早上，凯尔萨斯睁开了眼睛。他觉得浑身上下无比酸疼，脑仁也因为宿醉而抽搐着。掀开了被子，凯尔萨斯坐了起来，腰间传来的酸软瞬间又让他躺了回去。  
扶着自己的腰，凯尔萨斯终于从床上下来，但是双腿的酸软又让他差点跪在了地上。一瘸一拐地走进了浴室，凯尔萨斯从镜子上看到了全裸的自己，胸口上、颈窝处……还有屁股上跟后背上全是牙印。  
昨天晚上的记忆像潮水一样涌来，自己被沃雷塔尔趁着醉酒“强奸”了。  
抚了抚自己胸口处的牙印，他可是记得先知在被自己夹射后，愤怒的一咬，让自己直接射了出来……那刺激简直是棒极了。

过了几天后，凯尔萨斯留住了沃雷塔尔：“先知，我有些礼仪的问题想向您请教。”  
“哦？”沃雷塔尔意味深长地看了一眼凯尔萨斯，“是在单独的房间么？”  
“是的。”凯尔萨斯回答。

“啊……啊……”双腿被折在胸前的凯尔萨斯已经说不出话来，除了尖叫之外。  
先知完全知道凯尔萨斯的需求，所以在进去房间之后，就把他的衣服脱了，直接冲了进来——看来他是准备很久了，因为他冲进去的时候，明显感觉到入口早就被开拓过了，进入的时候，十分顺畅。  
凯尔萨斯的身体很敏感，但也很难满足。沃雷塔尔干了他三次之后，就有些力从心，毕竟是上了年纪。  
“凯尔萨斯。”沃雷塔尔从背后咬住了凯尔萨斯的耳垂，“你身边的罗曼斯很爱慕你。”  
“先知？”凯尔萨斯微微一愣。  
“我老了，体力不如年轻人。”沃雷塔尔狠狠地顶了一下，“那个孩子的眼神告诉我，他很爱慕你，会为你奉献出一切。”

被凯尔萨斯王子单独召见是很光荣的事情，至少在之前是这样。但是当罗曼斯听到凯尔萨斯的要求时，惊讶地合不拢嘴，他万万没有想到——凯尔萨斯要求他作为自己的情人。  
“那么，你的回答呢？”凯尔萨斯捋了捋掉落在耳前的长发，半掩的法袍里，微微露出了被啃咬的胸口。  
罗曼斯的口有些发干，他有些妒忌，妒忌那个可以亲近凯尔萨斯的精灵，可以在他的主君身上留下印记。  
“……我同意。”罗曼斯回答，“那么，现在开始吗？”  
“现在？”凯尔萨斯惊讶地看着罗曼斯，却发现那一闪而过的妒忌。他似笑非笑地看着罗曼斯：“哦，我想，今天不可以。”然后他解开了自己的法袍前襟，赤裸的身体上，暧昧的牙印不止一处，“明白了吗，罗曼斯？”  
回答他的却是被压在墙上的热吻，热烈而霸道。与沃雷塔尔的温柔完全不一样。  
一条腿被抬起，罗曼斯的进攻凶猛且狂野，这让凯尔萨斯完全招架不住：“停下……罗曼斯，停下……不！啊——”  
完全没有理睬凯尔萨斯的命令，而是把场地转移在了办公桌上，法袍不知道什么时候已经离开了凯尔萨斯的身体，他被翻身按在桌子上，双手被拧在后面压制住，两条腿被罗曼斯用左腿分开，粗大而坚硬的阴茎不断进出着。  
身体里升腾的快感，让凯尔萨斯的推拒变成了迎合，他根本无暇去顾及什么，就被罗曼斯干得射了出来。

正如先知所说的那样，罗曼斯作为凯尔萨斯的心腹，不会泄露出凯尔萨斯的秘密，但是偶尔，凯尔萨斯也不满足只有罗曼斯一个情人。


	3. 撞破的偷情（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨莱德雷x凯尔萨斯  
> 维尔莱斯x凯尔萨斯

罗曼斯被派了出去，这让凯尔萨斯有些烦躁——这次的任务，持续时间大概是一个月左右，作为幕僚，罗曼斯本来是不用去的，但是这关系到凯尔萨斯本人，罗曼斯就义不容辞地去了。  
上次不得已派罗曼斯出去一周，就让凯尔萨斯非常难受，等到罗曼斯回来后，就把他拉进了自己的寝宫里，干柴烈火折腾了几个小时后，凯尔萨斯才满足地搂住罗曼斯睡去——导致第二天他无法起床，罗曼斯也好不到哪里去，只是强忍着替他吩咐了一切。  
临行之前，凯尔萨斯把罗曼斯留宿在了日怒之塔，那个晚上，罗曼斯狠狠地玩弄着他的身体，他的啜泣就没有停止过，而且……他的后面显然是被弄的肿了。

养了几天后，凯尔萨斯已经开始对于晚上的寂寞感到不满意了。以前凯尔萨斯总能找到借口叫罗曼斯留宿，每次做完后，都让罗曼斯抱住自己入睡……现在孤冷的床上只有自己一个人，他觉得十分难忍。  
要是有个人陪陪自己就好了。  
凯尔萨斯的目光落在了自己的四位顾问身上——作为女性的卡波妮娅首先被排除了。塔隆尼库斯是个研究狂人，与帕萨雷恩一样，喜欢研究各种奥术物品；萨古纳尔男爵身份尊贵，想必是知道一些王室的隐秘；至于萨拉德雷……凯尔萨斯的手指敲了敲桌面，就是他吧。

萨拉德雷万万没有想到，凯尔萨斯王子殿下会突然召见自己，当时他正在跟塔隆尼库斯说着八卦。  
“王子殿下召见我？”萨拉德雷错愕地看着传令的侍从。  
“是的，请您立刻前往。”侍从回答。  
萨拉德雷整理了一下衣服，跟着侍从向日怒之塔走去，临走前，他偷偷给了塔隆尼库斯一个鬼脸——他大概猜到了王子殿下的用意，罗曼斯被派出去了，王子殿下定是饥渴难耐了。王子殿下与罗曼斯的事情根本瞒不过他们，更何况王子殿下每次都要穿得严实的真正原因，就是他身上经常被啃出痕迹。  
施过礼之后，凯尔萨斯示意侍从出去带好了门。  
“跟我来，萨拉德雷。”凯尔萨斯并没有在办公室停留，而是直接带他进入了卧室，“脱衣服。”  
“王子殿下……”萨拉德雷虽然有准备，却也被吓了一跳。  
“怎么？你不肯？”凯尔萨斯瞥了一眼萨拉德雷，“如果不肯，就不要跟着侍从过来，难道你不知道我召见你的意思？”  
“知道。”萨拉德雷低下了头，开始解自己的衣服，不一会儿就脱光了站在凯尔萨斯面前。凯尔萨斯看了看萨拉德雷的腿间，还算满意的点了点头：“把它弄硬了在床上等我。”转身进了浴室。

熟练的将自己清洗干净，上好润滑剂扩张之后，凯尔萨斯面无表情地走出了浴室，看到了躺在床上的萨拉德雷，取出了一个套子，示意他套上。萨拉德雷做好之后，凯尔萨斯上了床跨在他的身上，扒开自己的臀缝，用那根已经硬了的阴茎蹭触着，找到了合适的方向后，一点点地坐了下去，再缓缓起身，又坐了下去。  
在凯尔萨斯身下躺着的萨拉德雷有一种奇异的错觉——他是在被主君“强奸”了？可是，终究还是他同意的。主君的那里真的是非常爽，肠壁的按摩恰到好处，让他整个人都沉浸在强烈的刺激中，他不自觉地抓住了凯尔萨斯的臀肉，一边揉搓着，一边用力颠弄着，让凯尔萨斯的节奏乱了起来。  
“住手，萨拉德雷！”凯尔萨斯被颠弄得有些承受不住，他的手抵住了萨拉德雷的胸膛，“你打算违抗我的命令？”  
“不敢。”萨拉德雷回答，双手却抓住了凯尔萨斯分开的双腿，顺势折起将他压在了身下，“可是主君的邀请，我不会拒绝。”  
“啊……”凯尔萨斯抓住了萨拉德雷的肩头推拒，却被一个深顶弄得放开了手臂。萨拉德雷俯下身，用右手按住了凯尔萨斯的手腕举在了头顶，慢慢亲吻起他的胸前。  
粉嫩的乳尖正是凯尔萨斯的敏感之处，不过是被含在嘴里吸吮，他已经难耐地扭动着身躯，而用牙齿微微的摩擦啃咬，让他恨不得用脚去踢开萨拉德雷，只是折在胸前的双腿无处着力。  
暧昧的印记留在了漂亮的胸膛上，粉嫩的乳尖在瑟瑟挺立，仅仅是微微地触碰，都能让凯尔萨斯兴奋不已。

“罗曼斯……”意乱情迷的凯尔萨斯无意间喊出了这个名字，让正在刺激他的萨拉德雷微微一颤，他想起来那个年轻的大法师，经常隐匿在王子殿下身后的大法师，他知道罗曼斯对于凯尔萨斯的心思，没想到王子殿下居然与他有关系。  
作为属下来说，他并不妒忌，只要能够替主君排忧解难，他又有什么可以妒忌的？况且主君本身就有权利支配属下。  
想到这里，萨拉德雷的进攻更为凶猛，凯尔萨斯的呻吟声也越来越大，空气中欢爱气息也越来越浓重……沉浸在情事中的两人，完全没有注意到，除了他们，还有一个沉重的呼吸声。

作为凯尔萨斯王子殿下的亲卫，维尔莱斯·深影是一名优秀的盗贼，他的主要工作是探查那些对于王子殿下不利的人。  
今天他本来是准备向王子殿下汇报一个可疑的事件，所以他询问了侍从后，就无视了被锁住的房门，直接开了锁进来——幸好他习惯潜行，否则他不知道自己要怎么面对主君了：萨拉德雷一只手按住了凯尔萨斯的手腕，双腿被折在胸前。  
交合的水声清晰的印入了维尔莱斯的耳中，他的呼吸开始沉重，他从来没有见过凯尔萨斯的另一面，被强势压在萨拉德雷身下，虽然有些微的挣扎反抗，却很快沉浸在情欲之中……那个意乱情迷的样子，几乎占据了他所有的目光……情欲的气息愈发浓郁，维尔莱斯已经忍不住将手伸进了自己的裤裆里，幻想着操弄主君肉体的正是自己。  
强有力的抽插之后，凯尔萨斯的呻吟声高涨了起来，他浑身绷紧，后穴也不住地收缩，乳白色的液体喷射了出来，溅在了萨拉德雷的小腹上，而萨拉德雷则是猛抽插几下后，将阴茎抽了出来，扯掉了上面的套子，又随手套弄了几下后，将精液射在了凯尔萨斯的脸上。凯尔萨斯双眼迷茫地看着萨拉德雷，伸出舌头把射在嘴角的精液舔舐干净。

维尔莱斯几乎把自己撸射了，但是他混沌的头脑多少清醒了一些，还是忍住了射精的欲望，等待着萨拉德雷的离开，他已经下定决心，要趁着主君去清洗的时候，尾随而上。主君那沾染精液的精致的脸，让他完全发狂了，他就想把凯尔萨斯按在身下，听着他的呻吟，看着他舔舐自己的精液……找出干净的丝绸，萨拉德雷将凯尔萨斯脸上的精液擦干净，又准备服侍他去浴室的时候，凯尔萨斯示意他离开。等他走后，连一件衣服都没有穿的凯尔萨斯，刻意挺直了身体走向浴室，挺翘的臀部左右摆动着，极具诱惑性——尤其是上面被掐出的红印，简直是暗示。  
潜行在凯尔萨斯身后，维尔莱斯掏出了烟雾弹，趁着凯尔萨斯放水的时候，扔在了地上……迷雾中，凯尔萨斯猝不及防被推到了台子上，手臂被反拧在身后，眼睛也被蒙了起来。  
“你想干什么！”凯尔萨斯的声音里含着惊怒。  
但是没有人回答他，只是他的腿间被一条腿挤开了缝隙，翘挺的臀部被揉捏着。  
“呃……”还有些高潮余韵影响的凯尔萨斯呻吟起来，他明白刚刚他与萨拉德雷的情事被偷窥了，而这个偷窥者还尾随他进入浴室……坚硬的阴茎就着刚才的润滑直接顶了进来，凯尔萨斯的身体颤抖起来，这种猛烈地抽插是他从来没有感受过的，这具高潮之后没有多久的身体彻底苏醒过来，如果他没有被绑住双手，那么他的双手肯定会揉捏胸前那个被啃咬的红肿的乳尖。  
“你不怕我杀了你吗？”凯尔萨斯喘着粗气质问，“你……”后面的话语被一个深顶卡在了喉间，随后他的头被扳了过来，一个炽热的吻堵住了他的剩下的威胁，而停止抽插的阴茎却是研磨着他的前列腺，让他的下身迅速抬头。

维尔莱斯已经知道如何挑逗起凯尔萨斯的情欲，他在观察萨拉德雷的时候，就知道他的主君非常敏感，而且越是稍微带有半强迫性质的时候，他越是容易高潮。所以他用烟雾弹掩饰了自己的动作，束缚起了主君的挣扎，然后他就知道他成功了。  
松开凯尔萨斯被吻肿的双唇，听到他口中溢出了甜美的呻吟声，维尔莱斯感觉到自己的阴茎又胀大了几分，他的动作开始缓慢下来，尽可能地延长那磨人的抽插，让凯尔萨斯的呻吟声越来越大，他能够感觉到主君情欲的高涨，他要让主君完全没有力气去施展法术，否则等到主君满足了，他也会被处罚。  
“啊……啊……”尽管被束缚起双手、被蒙住了眼睛，凯尔萨斯仍然感觉到体内的情欲一波一波地涌上来，他的下身已经湿得厉害，铃口处不断地分泌出透明的液体，几乎被那种磨人的抽插失去了思考能力，大脑里除了想要足够刺激的释放坚硬的下身外，什么都没有。他的呻吟声从甜美转为小声地抽泣：“求求你……求求你……让我释放……”  
没有理睬凯尔萨斯的请求，维尔莱斯只是将主君翻了个身，这个翻身让凯尔萨斯抽搐起来，太过于刺激了——塞入的阴茎在他的体内转了个圈，那种磨人旋转让他的腰都酥了，抽泣的声音也渐渐地大了起来。  
胸口被一口咬住，抽泣中的凯尔萨斯几乎要昏过去，上下的夹击又不恰到好处的不让他达到高潮，这让他根本无法承受。  
“求求你，把我弄射了……”凯尔萨斯哀求着，“不管你是谁，这次的事情就这样了，我不会追究的……啊……哈……啊！”  
听到了凯尔萨斯的承诺，维尔莱斯俯下身体含住了那根一直“流水”的阴茎，几乎是他才吞纳了几下，腥膻的液体就射进了他的嘴里。吻上了凯尔萨斯的双唇，把那股液体完全渡在他的口中，下身再次侵入，用力抽插之后，将精液射进了肠道的深处。

嘴里是自己的精液，肠道里是那个“强奸”自己的人的精液——凯尔萨斯却毫无办法，他的身体滑了下去，被那个“强奸犯”接住，放进了温热的池水里。  
蒸腾的热气染红了凯尔萨斯的双颊，也让他的全身染成了粉红色。束缚他双手的绳索没有被解下来，他只能继续任由对方处置。他的隐私部位被撑开，一根手指钻进去扣弄，让凯尔萨斯一颤，他的下身又起了反应。  
身体半挂在池边，一条腿被抬了起来，凯尔萨斯再度承受起了抽插，他感觉自己要死了，这么强烈的刺激，比刚刚萨拉德雷的动作更为刺激。他在哀求在哭泣，放下所有的尊严求那个“强奸犯”让他得到最极致的快乐。  
抽搐地射出了稀薄的精液，凯尔萨斯已经耗尽了他全部的体力，他瘫在池边，感觉那个“强奸犯”在小心翼翼地清洗着自己的身体，但是那个轻柔的揉搓力度，让他的情欲慢慢复苏，他轻微地摇着头，用沙哑的嗓音低声哀求：“不要了……不要了……”回答他的，是一个炽热的吻。

看到再次起反应的凯尔萨斯，维尔莱斯知道自己不能太过分，所以只是吻住了主君的嘴唇，将他彻底清洗一番。用手探了探没有闭合的穴口，发现那里已经肿了，就从衣服堆里找出了消肿的药膏涂了上去，最后擦干净身上的水渍，将浴巾裹在主君赤裸的身体上，扶他坐在了沙发上。  
快速地清理了床上的痕迹，维尔莱斯解开了凯尔萨斯的双手，立刻进入潜行状态，偷偷地溜了出去。等到凯尔萨斯把眼睛上的丝绸扯下来的时候，他什么也没有看到——但是他猜到了那个“强奸”他的人，维尔莱斯·暗影。

休养了几天后，凯尔萨斯召见了维尔莱斯。  
“王子殿下。”维尔莱斯恭敬地行礼。  
“你查得那件事怎么样了？”凯尔萨斯用手指敲着桌子问。  
“那个人已经潜逃了。”维尔莱斯回答，“达拉然那边已经答应会在第一时间看到后，将人送回来。”  
“嗯。”凯尔萨斯点了点头，“再过几年，我就要去达拉然了，那个人必须消失，否则对于奎尔萨拉斯来说，就是一个灾难。”  
“属下明白。”维尔莱斯垂下来头，“没有其他事情的话，我去吩咐人继续追踪。”  
“你确认没有其他事情了吗？”凯尔萨斯慢条斯理地发问，“这件事情应该是4天前就该汇报的，那么，是什么耽误了这件事情的汇报，维尔莱斯？”  
“当时王子殿下正在处理紧急事务。”维尔莱斯心中有些发虚——难道4天前的事情被王子殿下知道了？他佯装镇定，头却更不敢抬起来直视凯尔萨斯，“因为事情已经发生，且当时斥候的跟踪并未被发现，既然王子殿下有紧急事务处理，就想等到斥候发现了再来汇报，不想，斥候最后还是跟丢了。”  
“仅仅是这样吗？”凯尔萨斯站了起来，“你为什么不敢直视我？抬起头来！”  
“我……”维尔莱斯不想抬头，但是凯尔萨斯的命令却不敢违背，他慢慢地抬起了头，印入眼帘的是并不算很厚实的胸肌上，一圈深深的牙印——那是他在动情的时候，留在了主君的胸膛上……凯尔萨斯故意解开了法袍的前襟，露出了里面未穿内衣裤的裸体，他的身体上还没有消退的痕迹让维尔莱斯异常恐惧，他跪在了地上，垂下头去，身体犹如筛糠一般。  
“做过的事情，不敢承认了吗？”凯尔萨斯并未拢上衣襟，而是居高临下地看着维尔莱斯，让他感觉到了巨大的压力。  
冷汗不停地从维尔莱斯的额头冒了出来，他不敢回话，更不敢去看凯尔萨斯的裸体，沉默渐渐地蔓延开来……直到凯尔萨斯的脚蹬住了他的肩头。  
肩头上的重量，让维尔莱斯抬起头来看着凯尔萨斯：落日余晖下的金色长发几乎刺瞎了他的双眼，而那具如同雕像一般的身体，和精致脸庞上似笑非笑的表情，让他的头脑一片空白。他捧起了蹬在他肩头的脚，用脸颊慢慢摩挲着脚心，然后深深地吻住了每一根脚趾，把它们全部润湿……酥麻的感觉从脚趾出传来，让凯尔萨斯不由自主地蜷起了脚趾，他忍住几乎脱口而出的呻吟声，用力地抽回脚，却被维尔莱斯顺势拉倒在厚厚的地毯上，动作迅速地将他的手腕举起按住，嘴唇直接叼住了胸前的粉红色一点，牙齿轻轻地磨咬起来。  
“嗯……”凯尔萨斯忍不住发出了低低地呻吟声。  
“殿下。”维尔莱斯的声音里包含着情欲，“我想好好疼爱你。”嘴唇上移，轻咬喉结，又舔舐敏感的耳垂，这让凯尔萨斯失去了反抗的能力，他的眼睛很快就湿润了起来。

双腿被掰开，私处完全被暴露的凯尔萨斯，已经被维尔莱斯放开了钳制的手腕。此时的他，阴茎被维尔莱斯细细的吸吮，灵巧的舌头描绘着阴茎的形状，探出的龟头被轻轻的磨咬着……胡乱地抓住维尔莱斯的手臂，凯尔萨斯急促地喘息着，下体的刺激太过于强烈，让他很快就释放出来，射在了维尔莱斯的脸上。  
看着身下还在喘息的凯尔萨斯，维尔莱斯舔了舔嘴角的精液，俯身掰开了主君的臀瓣，仅仅用舌尖轻轻地舔了一下，就让凯尔萨斯呻吟出声。  
灵巧的舌尖不停地围绕着入口打转，在唾液的润滑下，羞涩地被挤开了入口，柔软的舌头灵巧地进出，让凯尔萨斯难耐地扭动起了身体……维尔莱斯脱掉了自己的衣服，在感觉到那个入口不那么紧绷之后，他将自己早就被刺激得漏出透明液体的龟头，一寸一寸地压入到后穴里，温暖而紧致的肠道，让他感觉到了阵阵的舒爽。  
凯尔萨斯紧紧地抓住维尔莱斯的手臂，粗壮的茎体一寸寸的没入后穴，让他并不轻松，即使已经做好了充分的润滑，还是让他吞纳得有些吃力。但很快，肉体的撞击与体内的研磨，驱散了进入时的痛苦，他很快被弄得尖叫起来。  
在凯尔萨斯与维尔莱斯做得激动的时候，萨拉德雷正好进入到房间里，看到凯尔萨斯被维尔莱斯肏得高声尖叫，楞了一下，却看到凯尔萨斯那双充满了情欲的眼睛转动，无限风情抛到了自己这边——他就明白了。于是他脱了衣服，示意维尔莱斯换个姿势。半失神的凯尔萨斯被翻转了身体，臀部被托了起来，阴茎下的双球被把玩着，让他无暇分顾。当萨拉德雷将自己的阴茎塞进凯尔萨斯的口中时，他才挣扎起来，很快被他们钳制住。  
被迫前后都承受着进攻，凯尔萨斯虽然感觉到有些羞怒，但是前后的夹击让他的情欲更加高涨起来——他的腿间的双球被维尔莱斯揉搓着，乳尖被萨拉德雷揉捏着。最妙的是，每次维尔莱斯退出的时候，都是萨拉德雷的顶进；而萨拉德雷的退出，又是维尔莱斯顶进……凯尔萨斯感觉自己像是被推上了浪顶，一波一波的快感将他淹没，连什么时候被维尔莱斯跟萨拉德雷放开他后，都没有感觉，就是静静地趴在地上，身体微微地颤抖着，尚未合拢的后穴缓缓地流淌出了精液；嘴微张着，精致的脸庞上沾染着点点精液……萨拉德雷跟维尔莱斯交换了一个眼神后，换了位置，无力挣扎地凯尔萨斯再次被带入了情欲的高峰。

清洗干净的凯尔萨斯，被萨拉德雷套上了法袍，送回了自己的寝宫。  
“萨拉德雷。”凯尔萨斯沙哑着声音质问，“你居然敢这样对待我。”  
“是您吩咐我今天过来的，而且还特意嘱咐不用通报。”萨拉德雷恭敬地回答。  
“所以你就敢跟维尔莱斯这样对待我？！”凯尔萨斯很想咆哮，但是过度的性爱，让他的体力消耗过大。  
“下次我会等维尔莱斯做完后再来的。”萨拉德雷施礼，“大法师明天就回来了。”  
“滚！”凯尔萨斯随手扔了个火球出去。


	4. 被撞破的偷情（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯尔自慰内容。  
> 诱惑维尔莱斯内容。  
> 罗曼斯妒忌与算计内容。

三天后。  
罗曼斯通过传送法术回来了。  
看到风尘仆仆的罗曼斯，凯尔萨斯突然有些心虚，根据上次罗曼斯出差后的表现……他不禁扶上了自己的后腰，他可是记得自己的后穴肿了好几天，但是那次性爱却让他回味了好几天。就算是他被萨拉雷德与维尔莱斯前后干的时候，也是想念罗曼斯的各种。

汇报了各种情况之后，罗曼斯并没有离开凯尔萨斯的房间，而是暧昧地向后面的寝宫看了看。  
“辛苦了，罗曼斯。”凯尔萨斯只能假装没有看懂罗曼斯的暗示——他忘记用治疗药水消除身体上的痕迹，如果被罗曼斯看到的话……凯尔萨斯不明白为什么自己怕被罗曼斯知道，他在大法师不在期间干得种种事情。  
“为王子殿下奔波是应该的。”罗曼斯有些奇怪凯尔萨斯的态度——照理说，自己离开了近一个月的时间，王子殿下应该是非常空虚寂寞的，正如他上次被派出去执行任务，回来后差点被凯尔萨斯榨干。  
“既然如此，那就好好休息。”凯尔萨斯挥了挥手，“准你一周的假期，好好在住所休息。”  
“是，王子殿下。”罗曼斯没有当面质问凯尔萨斯，但他知道，凯尔萨斯一定有什么事情瞒着他。

罗曼斯前脚离开凯尔萨斯的寝宫，维尔莱斯就潜行进来：“王子殿下。”  
凯尔萨斯的脸色微微有些变化：“今天晚上不要留在这里。”  
“因为罗曼斯回来了？”维尔莱斯并没有离去，而是靠近凯尔萨斯，“殿下，您是王子，不应该惧怕一名幕僚。”  
打掉了伸进自己法袍内摩挲的手，凯尔萨斯冷冷地说：“既然知道我是王子殿下，那么，就应该遵守命令。”  
“可是殿下喜欢这样。”维尔莱斯将手探进了凯尔萨斯的裤子，故意地捏了捏胯间的软肉。  
“够了。”凯尔萨斯眯起了眼睛，引力失控随即释放出来，维尔莱斯飘在了空中……然后，王子殿下故意一件一件地脱掉自己的法袍、衬衣、束裤、内裤、便鞋、手套、肩甲。诱惑性地站在那里，取出了痕迹消除药剂，用修长的手指划过每一寸肌肤，细腻的肌肤上沾染了透明的药剂，如同涂抹了一层油脂，在魔法灯光下闪烁着光辉。  
维尔莱斯看得口干舌燥，他很想直接将凯尔萨斯压在身下，听着他性感的薄唇溢出动人的呻吟声；看他扭动着身躯，祈求更深的插入；更想看他一边啜泣着一边用手掌顶住自己的胸前，求饶。

凯尔萨斯似乎是知道维尔莱斯的想法，湛蓝色的眸子里射出了冰冷的寒意，他似笑非笑地看着维尔莱斯，故意用手指揉搓自己的乳尖，粉嫩的乳尖很快就挺立起来，像是风中摇曳的红豆；胯间的软肉被握起，在缓慢的摩擦中逐渐翘起，粉色的龟头探了出来，半透明的液体渗了出来……掰开自己的臀瓣，细长的手指插了进去，缓慢地抽插着，从一根手指到四根手指，最后从办公桌的底层找到了一个按摩棒和一瓶润滑剂。  
凯尔萨斯调整了身体的角度，让维尔莱斯更清楚地看到沾满了润滑剂的按摩棒是如何缓缓地推进到体内，又是怎样慢慢地抽出，那个饥渴的穴口是如何热情的挽留，或是餍足的吞噬。  
维尔莱斯只能在引力失控的力场里看着，他的裤裆已经顶了起来，他在挣脱着引力失控力场的束缚，他要狠狠地把他的主君按在地上，狠狠地用自己的阴茎插进去！让他尖叫！让他哭泣着求饶！但是他做不到……尽管凯尔萨斯沉浸在自慰的快感里，但是他强大的精神力跟法力，仍然让维尔莱斯无法挣脱，直到凯尔萨斯达到了高潮。

收拾了一下之后，凯尔萨斯走进了浴室里，故意没有关门，让维尔莱斯看着他一点一点清洗干净身体，又慢慢地穿好衣服，如平常一般坐在了办公桌前开始处理公务。

“王子殿下。”听到罗曼斯的声音，凯尔萨斯惊讶地抬起了头，揉了揉有些疼痛的太阳穴，低声问：“什么时候了？”  
“已经是黄昏了。”罗曼斯抬手点燃了魔法灯，有些昏暗的室内明亮起来，“维尔莱斯怎么会被殿下扔在引力失控里？”  
“他冒犯了我。”凯尔萨斯平静地说，“罚他在里面待会儿。”随意的挥了挥手，维尔莱斯终于感觉到自己的双脚踩到了实处。他跪下施礼：“是我冒犯了王子殿下，我接受惩罚。”  
“你下去吧。”凯尔萨斯示意维尔莱斯离开，“我与罗曼斯有事情商量。”  
“是。”维尔莱斯离开了房间，却在关门的时候，潜行隐藏了起来。

“凯尔。”罗曼斯亲昵地叫着凯尔萨斯的名字，“今天晚上……”  
“不，罗曼斯。”凯尔萨斯站了起来，“早上我自己弄了一回。”  
“放心，今天不会累着你的。”罗曼斯搂住了凯尔萨斯，右手扣着他的后脑吻了下去。凯尔萨斯微微挣扎了一下就回吻上了，亲吻的声音在安静的室内特别响亮。  
维尔莱斯妒忌着看着罗曼斯一边吻着凯尔萨斯，一边脱他的衣服，敞开的法袍，双手拧揉着粉色的乳尖，亲吻着耳垂，凯尔萨斯的呼吸急促，撕扯着罗曼斯的法袍，右手伸进了大法师的法袍里，握住了胯间的软肉。  
“哦，罗曼斯。”微张的嘴唇里小声呼喊着大法师的名字，难耐地扭动着身躯，渴望着更多的爱抚。  
“转过身去。”咬着凯尔萨斯的耳垂，罗曼斯小声命令着。凯尔萨斯听话的转过身去，罗曼斯从背后咬住了他的脖子，一道浅浅的牙印出现在那里，凯尔萨斯轻呼一声，发现自己的臀部已经被罗曼斯用手掌揉捏起来。  
“早上的玩弄，还没有散去。”凯尔萨斯小声说，向后蹭了蹭。罗曼斯会意地将手指探了进去，果然没有那么紧绷，但他仍然温柔地开拓起来，惹得凯尔萨斯握住了自己半挺立的胯间，上下套弄起来。  
“啊……哈……！”罗曼斯进入的时候，凯尔萨斯大声地呻吟了出来——那是他渴望已久的快感，虽然维尔莱斯与萨拉德雷也不错，但没有罗曼斯让他瞬间沉浸。他喜欢罗曼斯吻他的身体，在他的身体上标记，甚至是每次的交合，他都会有意无意地服从罗曼斯的命令。

双腿被分开抬起，凯尔萨斯向后搂住了罗曼斯的腰，紧绷的身体使他不断地收缩着肠壁，带来的压迫感又让罗曼斯的抽插更为有力。  
挺立的胯间，根本不用手来撸动，就淅淅沥沥地流出了透明液体，凯尔萨斯感到腰间酥软，却依然没有让罗曼斯射出来，而是被放了下来。  
把凯尔萨斯平放在办公桌上，罗曼斯掰开了他的双腿，中间那张饥渴的“小嘴”正在不断地开合着，似乎要把所有进入“小嘴”的东西吞噬进去。罗曼斯盯了好一会儿，才慢慢将坚硬的阴茎压入，不紧不慢地抽插起来。  
“哦，罗曼斯……”凯尔萨斯抓住了他的手臂，身体扭动着，像一条蛇一样。

维尔莱斯几乎妒忌得红了眼睛——为什么罗曼斯就得到了王子殿下的青睐？！为什么王子殿下会刻意地抹除了他和萨拉德雷留在王子殿下身上的印记？他们哪里比不上罗曼斯？巨大的妒忌淹没了他的理智，本来应该毫无声息地观看，却被他不小心发出了轻微的声响，反应过来后，维尔莱斯从被窗帘遮住的敞开的窗户跑了。  
沉浸在与凯尔萨斯交合中的罗曼斯，瞬间停止了动作，转头看向微微浮动的窗帘，又看了看已经失神的凯尔萨斯，又狠狠地抽插了起来。

情事过后的凯尔萨斯慵懒地吻着罗曼斯，像一只满足的猫咪一样。罗曼斯突然将凯尔萨斯打横抱起，放进了浴池里。  
清理干净之后，罗曼斯把凯尔萨斯抱回了寝宫，放在床上，却被凯尔萨斯搂住了腰，翻身压他在床上激烈地吻了起来。罗曼斯有些呼吸急促，手掌贴上了睡衣内的胸前，半掩的睡衣里，粉嫩的乳尖挺立，随着手指摇曳。  
感觉自己的乳尖被揉捏着，凯尔萨斯脸色通红地放开了罗曼斯的嘴唇，转身滚在他的怀里，轻声说：“应该休息了，罗曼斯。”  
“好的。”罗曼斯抽回了伸进睡衣内的手，转而伸进了睡裤里，捏了好几下弹性十足的翘臀，然后将手搭在了他的腰上，温热的手指尖有意无意地掠过胯间的软肉……凯尔萨斯屏住了呼吸，身体僵硬，一动不动，过了好一会儿，才听到背后呼吸均匀的声音，渐渐放下心来，睡熟了。

罗曼斯睁开了眼睛。  
他披上了衣服，隐身从凯尔萨斯的寝宫里走了出去，而床上的凯尔萨斯毫无察觉。

维尔莱斯独自斟着酒。  
他很妒忌罗曼斯，又没有萨拉德雷看得清楚，所以只好一杯一杯地灌着自己。  
“说吧，到底王子殿下有什么瞒着我。”罗曼斯握住了维尔莱斯的手腕，取走了他手上的酒杯，“为什么要去偷窥？为什么会被王子殿下用引力失流控制住？”  
“王子殿下？”维尔莱斯有些醉眼朦胧地看着罗曼斯，“你想知道什么？”  
“维尔莱斯。”罗曼斯皱了皱眉头，“身为王子殿下的侍卫，你就是这样吗？”  
“这样？哈哈哈哈……”维尔莱斯大笑了起来，“罗曼斯，我没有你的好运气！王子殿下看到你回来，就不再要我去服侍他了，他还当着我的面把我们几个在他身上留下的印迹用药水抹除了。你知道他昨天为什么不答应你吗？因为两天前，他跟我们玩得太厉害了，身上全是各种痕迹，你回来得太早了，他还来不及去除……哦，不过，王子殿下待你确实跟我们不同，我们是他随时可以抛弃的，而你，他是对你格外的优待！可是……我妒忌你的优待啊！我也想让王子殿下待我有些不同，但我不是你！……”  
罗曼斯一点也没有惊讶维尔莱斯的话语。  
自从他代替沃雷塔尔进入到凯尔萨斯的视线之后，他就知道会有这么一天，但是他没有想到王子殿下会如此的淫荡——是的，维尔莱斯说出了“我们”而不是“我”，那么在他出差的一个月内，王子殿下并不是召见他一个人，很可能还有其他人。  
不过，罗曼斯不想知道都有谁了，他决定给凯尔萨斯一个教训。

“凯尔。”罗曼斯吻着怀里的凯尔萨斯，轻声在他耳边呢喃着，“我听说人类会建一间游戏室，这个游戏室里有各种有趣的东西，比单纯的情事更为有意思，要不要尝试一下？”  
“这么有趣？”凯尔萨斯回吻了罗曼斯，“不过，不要让人知道。”  
“那是当然。”罗曼斯点头，“游戏室建好之后，最好不要让其他人进去。里面的一些东西需要特殊的用法，不知道的人，很可能会伤了你……”  
“你想表达什么，罗曼斯？”凯尔萨斯凝视着罗曼斯，“你话里的意思很让我觉得，你在怀疑什么……”  
“我怎么会怀疑你……”罗曼斯右手捏了捏粉嫩的乳尖，“只是那些东西，你自己要是没玩过，会让你受伤。”  
“真的吗？”凯尔萨斯狐疑地看着罗曼斯。  
“是的。”罗曼斯加重了揉捏乳尖的力度，敏感的凯尔萨斯，身体立刻就软了下去，接着就是令人耳红脸热的呻吟声。  
“罗曼斯……”凯尔萨斯一条腿抬起被压在墙上，双手胡乱地攀着大法师的后背，留下了一道道的抓痕，他的脸上全是泪水，啜泣地求饶，“让我释放啊！罗曼斯……”

游戏室很快就建成了。  
大法师花了不长的时间就把游戏室建好了——这要归功于奥术守卫。这种粗鲁的建筑工作，自然是有法术完成的。  
完工的那一天，凯尔萨斯被蒙住了眼睛，罗曼斯的手牵着他的手，悄悄地溜进了这间游戏室。  
“哦，这是什么？”摘下眼罩的凯尔萨斯惊讶地看着房间——  
一半铺是金红色交织的华丽地毯，另一半则是油毯。跨马、各种链子、镣铐、悬挂在墙壁和天花板上的各式各样的滑轮和吊索，十字形柱子和一整面墙的柜子。  
“让你会沉浸在里面的东西。”罗曼斯从背后抱住了他，“打开柜子看看。”  
凯尔萨斯略有些矜持，他随意地打开了一个抽屉，拿起了一个环状的物体：“看起来不像是戒指。”  
“凯尔想不想试试？”罗曼斯并没有告诉凯尔萨斯这个东西的用途。  
“怎么试？”凯尔萨斯回头望着他，迎接他的是一个热烈的吻。  
凯尔萨斯沉浸在这个吻里，完全没有注意罗曼斯拿走了自己手中的东西，手掌伸入胯间，撸动软肉，让它翘了起来。  
“哦……”凯尔萨斯呻吟了出来，他向后搂住了罗曼斯，用身体蹭触着。  
“咔哒”一声轻响，让有些理智涣散的凯尔萨斯拉回了注意力。他感觉到坚硬的阴茎被束缚了起来：“这个物体是这样用的？！”  
“是的。”罗曼斯解开了凯尔萨斯法袍的前襟，“在您准备射精的时候，阻止您高潮，通过源源不断的刺激，使您的身体达到极致的快乐，最后松开的时候，到达一个您想象不到的快乐。”  
“听起来很有趣。”凯尔萨斯低头看了看被束缚的阴茎，胀大的阴茎被阴茎环牢牢咬住，确实让自己不容易射精。他没有要求罗曼斯摘下来，而是拿起了用软绳相连的两个夹子，“这又是什么？”  
“我先给您脱了衣服。”罗曼斯服侍凯尔萨斯脱了衣服，光裸的身体上，除了自己弄出的痕迹外，什么都没有……罗曼斯拿过了夹子，有意无意地揉捏起凯尔萨斯粉嫩的乳尖，突然用夹子夹上了他的乳尖，瞬间的疼痛让他推开了罗曼斯，却扯动了被夹住的乳粒，疼痛过后是一种难以言喻的酥麻感，他还在回味的时候，另一侧也被夹住了，垂下的软绳上被罗曼斯挂上了几个铃铛，随着凯尔萨斯的扭动，发出清脆的“叮铃叮铃”声。  
“哦，罗曼斯！”凯尔萨斯扭动着身躯，“还有什么有意思的玩法吗？”  
“我想把您吊在上面。”罗曼斯指了指吊索，“把您的双臂吊起来，我从背后进入您的身体，也许是一种极为不一样的体验。”  
凯尔萨斯被罗曼斯弄得十分刺激，他歪头看了看大法师，不多的理智挣扎了一下后，同意了。

半吊着手臂被罗曼斯从背后抽插，确实让凯尔萨斯彻底战栗了起来——手臂的束缚，乳夹下方垂着的金铃，还有被束缚的阴茎，让凯尔萨斯体验到了高潮一波一波的冲击着身体，却总是被强行堵住……这种反复的刺激，让凯尔萨斯哭泣着求饶，但罗曼斯并没有满足他的要求，而是更加疯狂的进攻他的身体。凯尔萨斯整个人都痉挛起来，他感觉自己的呼吸已经急促到了极点，大脑慢慢呈现出了空白，在他的意识逐渐远离的时候，罗曼斯打开了阴茎环，一股混合了精液的尿液就喷了出来，凯尔萨斯直接被吊着昏了过去。  
将精液射进去的罗曼斯，把凯尔萨斯放了下来，嘴角噙着一丝笑意：“没有人比我更了解你的身体，凯尔。”


	5. 冗长的会议

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4p内容。  
> 调教内容。
> 
> 维尔莱斯/萨古纳尔男爵/萨莱德雷x凯尔萨斯，4p

上午九点有一场例行的会议，参加的人员是萨古纳尔男爵、萨拉德雷、维尔莱斯、帕萨雷恩和罗曼斯。按照昨天的约定，罗曼斯提前半小时就出现在了凯尔萨斯的寝宫。  
浴室里传来了水声，罗曼斯并没有什么顾忌，直接推门进去——凯尔萨斯抬起头，被水汽映衬脸庞上，布满了红色。他的手拿着一根水管，看起来像是要冲洗自己的身体，但是罗曼斯明白，那并不仅仅是要冲洗自己。  
“要我服侍您吗？”罗曼斯脱掉了法袍扔到了浴室门口，“您这样会很吃力的。”  
“那不是你应该做的？”凯尔萨斯把水管交给了大法师，自己趴在洗手台上，两条腿微微分开，露出了若隐若现的股缝。  
调整了水的温度，罗曼斯从洗手台上找了一些润滑剂，用手指均匀地涂在入口处，还故意用手指按压了几下。  
“唔……”凯尔萨斯呻吟了一声，他的腿间微微有些翘起了。玩弄了一阵子入口后，凯尔萨斯已经完全勃起了，他的双眼湿润，没有什么聚焦……罗曼斯拿起了水管，慢慢地压了进去。温热的水渐渐充满，可以看到平坦的小腹渐渐鼓起，大法师轻轻地揉抚，“咕噜咕噜”的水声格外清晰。抽出水管，罗曼斯拿起了肛塞，慢慢地塞了进去，又在凯尔萨斯小腹处揉搓起来。  
“啊……”凯尔萨斯被罗曼斯服侍得极为舒服，他的阴茎已经开始流淌出透明的液体。  
“这样可不行。”罗曼斯看了看凯尔萨斯的样子，随手取出了阴茎环扣在了上面，扶着凯尔萨斯来到了马桶前，悠然地抽出了肛塞……反复几次后，罗曼斯才满意地拍了拍逐日者的臀部，取出了一个精巧的奥术之术，塞了进去。  
前端被束缚，后面被塞了特殊得奥术之球，凯尔萨斯瞬间觉得情欲高涨，他用身体蹭着罗曼斯，却被大法师打横抱出了浴室，放在了浴巾上。柔软的浴巾摩擦着身体，有一种异样的抚慰感。  
“罗曼斯。”被情欲折磨的凯尔萨斯恳求着，“你先让我释放出来。”  
“那可不行。”罗曼斯断然拒绝，“还有10分钟，会议就要开始了，您必须穿戴整齐。”暧昧地笑了笑，大法师取出了一条丁字裤给凯尔萨斯穿上，仅仅能够包裹到前面阴茎的丁字裤，莫名让凯尔萨斯产生了羞耻感，尤其是体内的奥术之球还在不停地刺激着他、流淌的肠液浸湿了后面的裤带。拿起了一件法袍，凯尔萨斯的脸色变了——这件法袍前面是金红色的繁复样式，但是后面则是完全透明的丝绸，如果穿戴上，从前面看无比的正经的大法师；转而看后面的话，则是异常的淫荡。  
“你要让我穿这件法袍去开会？”凯尔萨斯的脸冷了下来。  
“反正您还有宽大的披风遮掩。”罗曼斯替凯尔萨斯穿上了法袍，“您不觉得，掩藏在披风里面，特别令您有一种羞耻的快乐？”  
“好吧。”凯尔萨斯坐在了沙发上，抬脚让罗曼斯穿上鞋子。坐下的刹那，股缝里的绳带摩擦了一下，让他瞬间有些瘫软。  
“已经完全收拾好了。”罗曼斯系好披风之后，就后退一步，站在了凯尔萨斯的身后，隔着披风揉搓了两下臀瓣。  
“唔……”凯尔萨斯轻叫了一声，瞪了他一眼，慢慢向会议室走去。

进了会议室后，凯尔萨斯走向了主持的座位，罗曼斯则是跟在他身后，在他准备坐下的时候，解开了披风，顺手挂在门口的衣架上。坐下之后，凯尔萨斯让自己靠在椅背上，掩饰着后背透明法袍下显现的风景。  
陆续进来的几个精灵向凯尔萨斯行礼后，分别坐在了桌子周围。  
“王子殿下，您吩咐的那个试验成功了。”帕萨雷恩率先开口，“我相信汇报给国王后，很快就能在军队里普及开来。”  
“很不错。”凯尔萨斯点了点头，才想多说几句，体内的那个奥术之球突然滚动了几下，轻微地按摩到了前列腺上，让他有些猝不及防地呻吟了一声。  
维尔莱斯敏感地看着凯尔萨斯，空气中弥漫着熟悉的味道——仔细打量着逐日者身上的繁复法袍，意外地发现那个背后似乎是透明的。  
“王子殿下。”萨莱德雷站起来走了过去，“您怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”  
“没事。”凯尔萨斯伸手拦住了萨莱德雷的靠近，他能够看出这位顾问眼中隐藏的情欲。顿了顿，逐日者再次开口：“萨古纳尔男爵，关于潜行者武器那边研究怎么样了？斥候那边很需要潜行者。”  
“研制出了一些毒药，可以阻止巨魔的再生能力。”萨古纳尔男爵回答，微微地皱了皱眉，觉得空气中有一些令他异化的气味，“只是这种毒药的配料很不好找，大部分是在巨魔的领地上生长。”  
“那就让潜行者们解决这种事情。”凯尔萨斯尽力保持平静，但是苍白的脸色却引人注目。就是刚才开始，他体内的奥术之球就不断地刺激着他的前列腺，如果没有桌子的遮掩，恐怕很多人都能看到法袍被顶起来一块；至于股缝间的那根绳带，早就被浸湿了……一股甜腻的清香充斥在会议室里，几个参加会议的精灵皱了皱眉头——这股清香似乎包含了一种让人冲动的欲望，而这股欲望之源，则集中在面色有些苍白的逐日者身上。  
维尔莱斯起身走到了凯尔萨斯身边，关切地询问：“王子殿下，您的脸色很苍白，是不是需要休息？”  
“不用。”凯尔萨斯艰难地挥了挥手，“没有事情的话，可以散会了……唔！”体内增强的刺激让逐日者不得不趴伏在桌子上，露出了被透明薄纱笼罩的后背。  
“王子殿下。”萨莱德雷也起身走到了另一边，“您需要一些良药缓解……”手掌抚摸上了逐日者的臀部。双手的揉搓让凯尔萨斯彻底崩溃，他猛然起身，打算拿取披风离开——被罗曼斯拦住，似乎一直没有存在感的大法师，突然用奥术之环扣住了逐日者的双手，低低地笑意传入凯尔萨斯的耳朵里：“一场激烈的、充满了肉欲的情事即将展开。”

维尔莱斯是第一个上手的，他用手指挑开了凯尔萨斯的法袍，沁凉的指尖碰到粉嫩的乳尖时，凯尔萨斯尖叫了起来：“你要干什么，维尔莱斯！”  
“这不是您想要的吗，王子殿下。”维尔莱斯含住了一侧的乳粒，用舌尖舔舐着，时不时吸吮几下；撩起了法袍的后襟，萨莱德雷揉搓起了弹性十足的臀瓣，勾起了凯尔萨斯体内奥术之球的碾压与滚动，让逐日者的身体有些瘫软；帕萨雷恩蹲了下去，双手托着包裹在丁字裤内、已经成勃起状态的阴茎，用脸颊微微蹭触着；萨古纳尔男爵微微犹豫了一下，仍然走了上去，吻住了逐日者的嘴唇。  
身体的每一个部分都被啃噬、刺激着，凯尔萨斯根本不知道法袍什么时候已经从身上扒去，赤裸的身体被放在了会议桌上，被奥术之环束缚的双手举过头顶。  
“啊……”丁字裤被脱了下去，挺立的阴茎被帕萨雷恩吞纳着，温热的口腔让他的眼神迷离，但是释放时被卡住的出口，又让他难耐地扭动着。  
对视之后，萨古纳尔男爵走了过来，他掰开了凯尔萨斯的双腿搭在肩头，翘起的阴茎粗壮而狰狞，毫不犹豫地挤进了被奥术之球折磨得微微开合的后穴里。  
罗曼斯静静地看着，嘴里低低地念动着咒语——奥术之球从逐日者的体内消失。此时的逐日者根本没有注意到这点，他的后穴被插进去后，他的身体也被抬了起来，属于萨莱德雷的阴茎插进了他的嘴里。被束缚的双手里塞进了一个东西，那是属于维尔莱斯，他把凯尔萨斯的双手弄成筒状，不紧不慢地摩擦着，让逐日者感受到那逐渐膨胀的欲望。  
不能说话，不能释放，凯尔萨斯眼前仿佛是一根根插入他身体的阴茎，情欲的浪潮一波接一波的袭来，让他不自觉地夹紧了体内的那根阴茎，随着阴茎的进出，不断翻卷着里面的肠肉，片刻的僵直后，萨古纳尔男爵将精液射了进去。  
交换了意见后，萨古纳尔男爵与维尔莱斯交换了位置，软下来的阴茎被凯尔萨斯握在手中，黏腻的肠液让他感到了不适；他皱了皱眉头，想要开口却被喷入的精液险些呛到，萨莱德雷与帕萨雷恩对视一眼后，交换了位置，凯尔萨斯还没有清理干净口中的精液，帕萨雷恩的阴茎就插了进来。  
四个人轮流交换位置，唯一没有变的是凯尔萨斯上下“两张嘴”不停被抽插着，他的脸上、下身都是黏腻的精液，而他的阴茎始终被阴茎环卡住，将每次射精的欲望压住，造成他的精液顺着尿道回流到膀胱里，让他产生了强烈的尿意，如果不是嘴里一直含着阴茎，他早就求饶了。即使这样，他的意识也在远离……罗曼斯一直观察凯尔萨斯的情况，看到他快被弄昏的样子，才慢慢将弥漫在空气中的甜腻香气散去。  
“我这是做了什么？！”清醒过来的四个人，发现他们一直在侵犯着凯尔萨斯，都是一脸的震惊。但是当他们看到罗曼斯阴沉的脸之后，都停止了动作，把瘫软的凯尔萨斯遗留在桌子上。  
罗曼斯轻柔的从背后抱起了凯尔萨斯，将他的双腿掰开，当着四个人的面，狠狠地插入了那个又红又肿的后穴里，逐日者虚弱地叫喊一声后，沙哑的呻吟声里含混着求饶：“罗曼斯……”  
“这就让您释放。”罗曼斯轻声安慰着，却发狠地抽插着，直到凯尔萨斯轻声抽泣着说“我再也不敢乱搞了……”才悠然地松开了阴茎环，一股尿液喷射了出来，淅淅沥沥得好半天才停止。在尿液排出的刹那，凯尔萨斯本来已经被抽插得麻木红肿的后穴用力收缩了起来，把罗曼斯直接夹射了。  
尿液渐渐停止，看了看昏过去的凯尔萨斯，罗曼斯没有一丝一毫的解释，只是将自己的法袍前襟收拾平整，取过挂在门口的披风为凯尔萨斯裹住，随手取出施法材料，开启了传送门，将逐日者带回了他的寝宫。

“这小子的独占欲真强。”萨古纳尔男爵穿好了衣服，“萨莱德雷，你是不是知道……”  
“他是王子殿下。”萨莱德雷耸了耸肩，“真正介意的，大概是维尔莱斯。”  
“我不会介意。”维尔莱斯回答，“王子殿下虽然讨饶，但是寂寞的时候，还是会招我们去的。”  
“你不怕罗曼斯会报复？”帕萨雷恩反问。  
“罗曼斯如果敢，就不会安排这场戏了。”萨古纳尔男爵冷笑，“居然使用催情剂，他的胆子真大。”  
“王子殿下宠他。”萨莱德雷平静地说，“而且他的智慧……并不在王子殿下之下。”

“唔……”凯尔萨斯呻吟了一声，他的眼皮沉重，整个人就像瘫软在棉花上一样。努力睁开眼睛，看到的是，自己寝宫的模样，还有……睡在旁边的罗曼斯。  
“罗曼斯！”怒吼却因为干涸的喉咙像是呻吟一样。罗曼斯转了过来，鼻尖对着凯尔萨斯的鼻尖，注视了很久之后，亲吻上了他的嘴唇，舌尖划过口腔的每一寸地方，卷起了他疲惫的舌头，纠缠。  
“您有什么吩咐吗？”放开了那张几乎被吻肿的嘴唇，罗曼斯任由丝被滑落腰间，露出了不是特别健壮的身躯……这具躯体跟他纠缠很长时间，如同罗曼斯了解他的身体一样，他对于罗曼斯的身体也有着渴求，即使昨日被四个下属玩弄身体，他还是在看到罗曼斯赤裸的上半身肉体后，身体起了丝丝反应。  
“我要惩罚你！”凯尔萨斯低声说，“从现在开始，一个月内不许进入游戏室，也不许提那些荒谬的要求。”  
“听从您的吩咐。”罗曼斯起身站在床头，完全赤裸的身体吸引了逐日者的目光，尤其是胯下的那根东西，让他不自觉地收缩起后穴，跟着就是胀痛的袭来……狠狠瞪了罗曼斯一眼，凯尔萨斯让他从床头柜那里，找到一盒消肿药膏。  
大敞着双腿，罗曼斯用指尖沾了些药膏，探进了那又红又肿的穴口。仅仅是在穴口附近涂了一层药膏，凯尔萨斯就忍不住呻吟了一声，等罗曼斯探进手指往深处涂抹的时候，逐日者尖叫了起来：“不要再往里面了！”罗曼斯停止了动作，将手指收了回来，一脸笑意地看着垂在腿间的那个东西已经挺立了起来。  
“去帮我按摩放松肌肉。”凯尔萨斯脸红的吩咐着，努力合拢了双腿，想要掩饰刚才的尴尬。

洗净了双手，罗曼斯找到了一盒按摩油倒在手心里，慢慢地从逐日者的肩头揉起，恰到好处的手法，让凯尔萨斯瘫软的身体慢慢舒缓了下来，尤其是头皮的按摩，使得他渐渐放松了下来，掩饰腿间挺立的双腿也放平了些。  
“唔……”微微的呻吟一声，凯尔萨斯享受的眯起了眼睛，完全没有注意到罗曼斯的手已经来到了他的胸口。起先只是用手揉搓着胸肌，慢慢地，手指活动的范围越来越窄小，最后按在他粉嫩的乳粒上，两根手指又夹又揉，一股酥麻直冲大脑。  
合拢的双腿慢慢地分开，凯尔萨斯感觉到手指向下滑动，浸染了按摩油的手指按压在小腹上，有一种强烈的暗示，这让他腿间的东西挺立得更直了一些。  
罗曼斯讥笑地看着凯尔萨斯的样子，慢慢俯下身去，用嘴含住了挺立的东西，用嘴唇和舌头缓缓地吸吮着，发出“啧啧”的声音。  
“不，罗曼斯！”凯尔萨斯喘息着，瘫软的手臂不自觉抓住了大法师的头顶，双腿却分得更开。  
吸吮了几次后，罗曼斯缓缓地吞了进去，再慢慢地吐出来，反复几次后，加快了吞吐的节奏。  
“啊……”一声嘶吼后，凯尔萨斯将精液射进了大法师的嘴里，而大法师则是全部吞了进去……咂了咂嘴，罗曼斯开始按摩他的大腿。大腿内侧的敏感地方被揉搓按摩着，让凯尔萨斯不自觉地收缩起了红肿的穴口，使他倒抽了一口冷气。罗曼斯无声地笑了笑，手指下移，开始揉搓着他的小腿，最后握住了他的脚踝。  
逐日者的脚型瘦长，却因为常年不见阳光而白皙细腻。手指一点一点地按压着脚底，让凯尔萨斯的身体越加放松，而被手指把玩的脚趾传来了酥软的感觉，让他忍不住呻吟了起来，等到双脚被按摩完了，逐日者只剩下在床上喘息了。  
翻转了凯尔萨斯的身体，罗曼斯用手指按压着脊柱，一点一点地向下移动，指尖有意无意地抚过红肿的入口，刺激得他收缩得更为厉害……按摩完了上身后，沾满油脂的手掌开始揉捏他的臀瓣，每次揉搓都能“无意”蹭到红肿的后穴。当手指继续按摩的时候，凯尔萨斯终于从床上坐了起来，似乎是用尽了力气一般把罗曼斯按在了床上，性感的薄唇含入了半挺的阴茎，小心翼翼地吞吐起来，直到那根阴茎彻底勃起。  
跨坐在罗曼斯身上，凯尔萨斯用手掌抵住他的胸口，如同大法师一般把把玩着浅褐色的乳粒，亲吻他的嘴唇。  
他亲吻得热烈且缠绵，当他松开大法师的嘴唇时，一条银丝挂在了他的嘴角，而银丝的另一边则是黏连在罗曼斯的嘴角。掰开自己的臀瓣，凯尔萨斯不顾红肿的穴口，而是对准了挺立的阴茎，慢慢坐了下去。

“您的后面还肿着。”罗曼斯抓住了逐日者的臀瓣，“这样蛮干会受伤的，不如等好了再召唤我。”  
“罗曼斯！”凯尔萨斯咬牙切齿地低声说，“你不是把我撩拨起来了，还要离开我吗？”  
“不敢。”罗曼斯低声说，“但是，您的健康更为重要。”托起了身上的逐日者，罗曼斯小心翼翼地掰开他的臀瓣，找出了一个药剂栓塞，撕开包装后，慢慢地捅了进去。

红肿的后穴失去了阴茎的填充，有些空虚，一张一合地祈求着插入……直到清凉的药栓挤了进去。  
药栓的进入，让火辣辣疼痛的后穴有了缓解，却无法带给他快乐，他瞪视着罗曼斯，却看大法师低声解释：“1小时后，就可以消肿了。”  
“很好。”凯尔萨斯顿了一下，将自己左侧的乳粒凑到大法师的嘴边，“那就好好让它满意吧。”  
“遵命。”罗曼斯含住了滑溜的乳粒，陶醉地吸吮起来……却让逐日者的身体扭动得更为厉害，他剧烈地喘息着，将乳粒往大法师的嘴里送得更深，同时自己揉搓起右侧的乳粒。1个小时的时间很难熬，凯尔萨斯身上已经密布了各种吻痕，他胸前的乳粒肿起，腿间的东西高高翘起着，嘴却任凭罗曼斯的阴茎进出着……当药栓彻底融化之后，凯尔萨斯感觉到自己的臀瓣被用力地揉搓起来，他吐出了大法师坚硬的物体，将罗曼斯推倒在床上，跨坐在上面，一点一点地吞了进去。当坚硬的阴茎进入他体内的时候，他完全沉浸了进去……像是骑在陆行鸟上一般，他缓缓地起伏着身体，不断收缩的后穴像一张不知道餍足的嘴一样，紧紧地吸附着，又高兴地挤出着，让罗曼斯的神智有些恍惚，他看着在他身体骑乘的逐日者，湛蓝色的眼眸里全是深沉地欲望。  
俯下身去，凯尔萨斯吻住了大法师的嘴唇，起伏的动作没有停止下来，反而更为迅速，吞吐的动作更为用力。  
良久，凯尔萨斯松开了嘴唇，一丝笑意凝结在嘴角：“罗曼斯，爽吗？”  
“您的天赋无人可及。”大法师喘息着，他的阴茎被夹得十分舒适，他知道这是凯尔萨斯的报复——即使他可以被逐日者选中，可以进入他的身体，但不代表着他可以过多的干涉凯尔萨斯的决定，就算是之前，凯尔萨斯答应他在游戏室的条件时，一样。  
肠壁的挤压让罗曼斯产生了射精的欲望，他知道凯尔萨斯正盼望着，所以他顺从了逐日者的意愿，将自己的精液射进了肠壁的深处。慢慢软化下来的阴茎依然留在凯尔萨斯的体内，他转了个身，示意罗曼斯抱住他。  
“我想休息了。”凯尔萨斯闭上了眼睛，“但是你必须留在这里陪我，我希望在我醒来的时候，有些东西还在我体内。”


	6. 无声的战争（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯尔利用维尔莱斯羞辱罗曼斯，反向调教。

罗曼斯看了看软下来的阴茎滑出了穴口，心中明白，这是逐日者的报复。他本来只想让凯尔萨斯承受一次，缓解他的欲望，但现在，他觉得，他可以等自己不应期过去之后……把他弄醒，虽然操弄睡觉的逐日者，并不能得到他的回应，会让乐趣减少不少。  
他开始亲吻逐日者的后颈，用牙齿轻轻地磨咬着，留下点点红痕；右手握住了凯尔萨斯的阴茎，慢慢撸动起来……逐日者微微地“嗯”了一声，身体开始扭动，翘起的臀部一直蹭着罗曼斯的身体，还没有清理的穴口缓缓淌出了刚才射进去的精液。  
“还要装睡么？”罗曼斯含住了凯尔萨斯一侧的耳朵，从耳尖到耳廓，用舌尖细细的描绘着，尤其是进入耳道的舌尖，让逐日者的身体颤抖起来。

看到凯尔萨斯依旧不肯睁开眼睛，罗曼斯开始舔他的脊柱，酥软的感觉让他呼吸急促起来，他刚想睁开眼睛，一条丝绸带子却蒙住了他的眼睛。  
“罗曼斯……”他没有解开丝绸，他想知道大法师接下来想要干什么……一条腿被抬了起来，恢复了雄姿的阴茎插了进去，罗曼斯低声在他的耳边呢喃：“知道殿下对于这根东西念念不忘，所以让它叫醒你可好？”  
“嗯……嗯……”鼻音里的声音终于化作了呻吟，即使凯尔萨斯依旧不理睬罗曼斯，但是他的身体却告诉大法师，他需要得更多。  
大法师却没有继续，他抽出了阴茎，硬邦邦的东西在穴口上下滑动，时不时经过因饥渴而不停开合的穴口，让那张“小嘴”总是差一点点吃到，这让逐日者异常烦躁，他被撩拨得非常敏感，他低声地嘶吼着：“给我啊，罗曼斯！”  
“您醒了？”轻声地嗤笑溢出了大法师的嘴唇，“转个身，躺好。”  
凯尔萨斯乖乖地平躺在床上，罗曼斯架起了他的双腿，扯掉了蒙住他眼睛的丝绸带子，一动不动地看着紧闭着双眼的逐日者，用命令的口吻说：“睁开眼睛看着我。”  
逐日者扭头，却被捏住了下巴。愤怒的凯尔萨斯睁开了眼睛，猝不及防地看到了大法师深沉的目光，他不自觉地有些心虚，就把眼神向下移了移——罗曼斯胯间挺立的东西就一点一点地插入到体内，过程极度缓慢，却让逐日者感觉到了一种赤裸裸的……占有欲。

“你爱我，罗曼斯。”目光对上了罗曼斯的眼睛，凯尔萨斯唇边的笑意逐渐扩散，“所以……你不敢真正的违背我的命令。”  
“是的，我爱您。”罗曼斯毫不迟疑地承认，“所以我会妒忌，会疯狂！您与他们之间做了什么，我完全知道了。”  
“但是，你仍然是优先满足我的欲望。”逐日者伸出双臂搂住了罗曼斯的脖子，吻住了他的嘴唇，顺势推到了他，“现在，让我来好好品尝你的东西，你不想让我吃吗？”  
“但是，我更想骑在你的身上，用戒尺狠狠抽打你！”罗曼斯翻转了他的身体，找出戒尺狠狠地击打他的臀部。  
“啊……呃……啊！……”凯尔萨斯高声呻吟着，金色的长发在空中形成了一道瀑布，转过头看着罗曼斯，却扭动着臀部，似乎是在躲闪，其实更像是在邀请。  
“真是让人忍耐不住啊，凯尔。”罗曼斯轻声呢喃着，在那个被拍打得通红的臀部狠狠地咬了一口，留下了一道深深地齿印，“瞧，这个扭动的臀部，配上几行牙印，真是漂亮之极。”  
“是吗？”转头看着罗曼斯在自己臀部摩挲的手掌，湛蓝色的眼睛里满是捉狭，“那你可要善待它，否则……哪天它就不属于你了。”  
“所以……还是先让它多挨几下打才行，要不然，总是没有记性。”罗曼斯拿起了戒尺，重重地拍打在凯尔萨斯的臀部上。  
“呃……啊……”没有给逐日者开口的机会，罗曼斯狠狠地抽打他的臀部，火辣辣的疼痛让凯尔萨斯的理智微微回归，他开始低低地吟唱起咒语。  
“你不会吟唱出来的。”大法师挤进了他的身体，狠狠地顶撞起敏感区域，让凯尔萨斯放弃了用法术反击的机会……最终，所有的反击都化为了呻吟声。

罗曼斯走进了浴室，只留下了凯尔萨斯趴在床上。双手弯曲搭在身体两侧，头颅歪向一边，金色的长发黏连在布满了吻痕的身体上，双腿分开，被拍打得红彤彤的臀部中间，有个东西堵住了中间的穴口。  
在抽出阴茎前，罗曼斯找到了一根仿真阴茎，大小尺寸与自己的差不多，就着精液直接堵着了穴口：“这个东西可以让凯尔快乐一整天。”

收拾好自己之后，罗曼斯把逐日者抱进了浴室，清洗他的身体，当然也免不了挑逗敏感之处。凯尔萨斯不甘示弱地回击着，也挑逗起大法师的身体，等到他的身体清洗完成，身上更是添加了几处瑰色。  
“这东西我要戴一天？”堵在体内的仿真阴茎随着自己的动作不断刺激肠道深处的敏感地。  
“您不觉得，这样办公，很有一丝情趣吗？”罗曼斯替他穿好底裤——一条做工考究的丁字裤，股缝间的细带正好勒住了仿真阴茎的后端；而前面的阴茎则被包裹起来，稍稍勃起就能看出形状。  
“确实有意思。”凯尔萨斯用手指在大法师的胸口打转，另一只手则轻轻撸动腿间的软肉。  
“该去办公了。”罗曼斯拿来了金红色绣着凤凰纹章的法袍，替他系好前襟，又跪下替他穿好便鞋，整理好披风。

处理公务的时候，凯尔萨斯不得不忍受着来自体内的刺激，要么是绷紧后背端坐着，要么是趴在小憩的沙发上……但是法袍下掩藏的翘起却从来没有软下去过。这种持续不断地刺激，让逐日者的办公效率大大下降，也就是批阅了平时的三分之一量后，逐日者就不得不把罗曼斯叫了过来，在他的办公桌上，诱惑大法师满足他的欲望。  
“殿下，现在是处理公务的时间。”罗曼斯丝毫不受影响，恭恭敬敬地回答，“况且殿下早上才做过，这会儿实在不宜多做。”  
“大法师。”凯尔萨斯的声音含着阴沉，“不知道早上又是谁先撩拨得谁？”  
“所以才请殿下保护自己的身体健康。”罗曼斯用只能让逐日者听到的声音说，“要不然，我怎么能让殿下有力气有精力乱搞一切呢？”  
逐日者愕然，随即大笑了起来：“既然如此，你就在这里站着，不要离开。”

维尔莱斯看到矗立在一旁的大法师，又看了看敞开衣襟的逐日者，感觉有些不妙。但他又无法克制看向逐日者的裸体，想象着那个温暖而又让他着迷的地方。  
“过来。”逐日者命令着。  
犹豫地看了看罗曼斯，维尔莱斯还是走到了逐日者的面前。  
“好好安抚它。”凯尔萨斯指了指腿间翘起的东西。  
慢慢地跪在逐日者的面前，维尔莱斯轻轻用脸颊蹭触着包在丁字裤中的翘起，然后一点一点地将丁字裤褪下，伸出舌头来舔舐着下面的两颗球。  
逐日者的手放在维尔莱斯的头顶，目光投向大法师，却看到大法师闭着眼睛一副平静的样子。  
亲吻的声音从下面传来，凯尔萨斯依旧盯着罗曼斯，很想看到他发怒的样子，但是大法师依然没有任何表示。  
温暖的口腔包裹了他的翘起，维尔莱斯将整个勃起的阴茎吞了进去，用自己的嘴让凯尔萨斯兴奋起来，他呻吟了两声，挑衅地看着罗曼斯，满意的发现大法师的眼皮煽动了几下，故意呻吟得更大声了一点。

罗曼斯看着维尔莱斯进来，就知道了凯尔萨斯的意思。他决定闭上眼睛当看不到——但是交合的水声和逐日者的呻吟，让他完全无法容忍。他睁开了眼睛，对维尔莱斯使出了变形术后，走到了逐日者的面前，对着他的脸庞就是一巴掌，转身离开。  
“打了我，你还想走吗？”被打了一巴掌的凯尔萨斯阴冷地说，失重立场瞬间就让罗曼斯悬在了空中。  
对于罗曼斯来说，这场由凯尔萨斯主导的性事就是一场赤裸裸的羞辱——被扒光衣服的大法师，腿间软肉在逐日者的嘴里逐渐膨胀起来，上面每一寸地方都被舔舐过，甚至隐藏在后面的双球也被舔舐得异常舒服，这让他很快勃起。  
“罗曼斯，还记得这个吗？”当凯尔萨斯拿出阴茎环的时候，大法师的脸色就变了——他猜到了逐日者的想法，并且被气得脸色通红。冰冷的环咬住了根部，凯尔萨斯取出了体内的假阴茎，被一直堵在里面的精液顺着大腿流了出来，随着逐日者的动作淌在了大法师的小腹上。  
“凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”罗曼斯愤怒地喊着逐日者的名字，却没有阻止住他下一步的动作，用不断开合的后穴一点一点地吞纳进去。无法阻止凯尔萨斯的罗曼斯，心一点一点的沉了下去，最后他开口说了一个词语：“Al'ar。”  
听到这个词后，逐日者愣了一下，好像有盆冷水浇头一样。  
“滚！”最终，逐日者放开了罗曼斯，把变形的维尔莱斯扔了过去。

等到罗曼斯走后，凯尔萨斯像是发泄一样撸着自己的前端，直到点点白浊喷洒出来，才找出块丝绸拿来擦拭。  
他刚才干了什么？  
他羞辱了罗曼斯，那个对他最忠心的仆从。  
他会不会恨我？  
不，他是从骨子里爱我的。  
但是，刚才他居然说出了那个词语！  
这本来应该是我拒绝的时候，说出的词语。  
烦躁的凯尔萨斯穿上了衣服，却没有心情再批阅公文，而是径直回到了寝宫里。不安地走来走去，最终颓然坐在黑暗里，一夜。

罗曼斯狼狈地离开了凯尔萨斯的办公室。  
他知道逐日者一定会后悔。  
他早就看到了逐日者内心深处的惶恐。  
他是在利用这一点。  
自从他被逐日者召入寝宫后，他就慢慢滋生出了一种错觉——  
逐日者是他的，永远属于他。  
但是凯尔萨斯在派他出门的时候，他才知道，凯尔萨斯不仅仅属于自己。  
自嘲的笑了笑。  
罗曼斯又不甘心起来。  
他总会让凯尔萨斯妥协的，毕竟，逐日者的心里，多少都有自己的印痕。

刻意避免正面的接触，罗曼斯从凯尔萨斯的身旁走到了身后。议事的时候，逐日者很习惯看向罗曼斯的方向，却发现看不到了：罗曼斯隐藏在了他的身后，他的身旁再也看不到大法师了。  
让大法师不要躲在他的身后——却被罗曼斯恭敬地拒绝了，理由是他不可以僭越主君。这是大法师的抗议——凯尔萨斯心中明白，却又希望罗曼斯能够像从前那样，站在自己的身旁，让他时时刻刻都可以看到那双充满了关心和爱意、独占欲望强烈的眼睛。

“罗曼斯，你留下。”在僵持了一周后，凯尔萨斯终于找机会把大法师留在了办公室。  
罗曼斯抬起头看着逐日者，又慢慢低下头去，声音平静与平时无异：“王子殿下，您有什么吩咐？”  
凯尔萨斯没有回答他，而是站了起来，在他的身边踱步，一下一下的，像是在他的心上敲着鼓。  
他想干什么？  
他想做什么？  
还是他在犹豫什么？  
罗曼斯再次抬起了头，随着逐日者的步伐移动着自己的眼神和身体。  
看到他抬头，逐日者停下了脚步，凝望着他，似乎想对他说什么，又不知道怎么开口，最终只是示意他跟上自己的步伐，向远处走去。

这条路很熟悉。  
这是通往游戏室的道路。  
他是在向我示好？  
还是像以前一样，对我召之即来挥之即去？  
罗曼斯的脸色有些不好，他不希望像以前那样，他还是有些痴心，想他的爱人对他是不一样。他停住了脚步，恭敬地说：“王子殿下，您走错了。”  
“罗曼斯。”凯尔萨斯停住了脚步，“我没有走错，错的是你。”  
大法师就这样静静地看着逐日者，看着他湛蓝色的眼睛里充满了什么？但是除了清澈的眼神，他什么也没有看到，看不到痴恋，看不到感情，看不到各种……他的心在一点一点的下沉，他觉得心脏都在窒息——他居然在凯尔萨斯·逐日者心中没有一丝丝的分量，他的地位不过跟被逐日者招来肏弄他身体的维尔莱斯、萨拉德雷一样。  
一滴眼泪随着闭上的眼睛，从眼角滑了出来，却被一双温热的双唇吻在了眼睛上。  
“很抱歉，王子殿下。”大法师的口吻很平静，似乎刚才流泪的人不是他。  
“罗曼斯。”凯尔萨斯缓缓地开口，“睁开眼睛看看我。”  
大法师没有睁开眼睛，而是喃喃自语：“是我痴心妄想了。”

静静地抱住罗曼斯，有什么东西似乎在流逝，逐日者有些惶恐，他完全不想与大法师闹成这个样子——他是喜欢让罗曼斯满足自己的欲望，也不怎么对罗曼斯忠诚。他是主君，罗曼斯是仆从，他没有义务对罗曼斯忠诚，但是大法师的醋意，却是让他高兴，他也有意无意地不想让大法师知道他偷情的事情。  
他知道游戏室建立的初衷，他也知道自己在服从罗曼斯命令时的开心。但是他不能容忍罗曼斯对他不恭敬，即使那次轮奸是在他的默许之下，但是他仍然感受到了侮辱，所以他才会那样的羞辱大法师。  
或许，应该哄哄大法师。  
拉着大法师的手，凯尔萨斯进入了游戏室。

游戏室里有一间浴室，就在那里，凯尔萨斯第一次当着罗曼斯的面，做准备。他脱掉自己的衣服，取过润滑剂与软管头，慢慢地插入到体内，打开水管，向里面注入清水，眼见着平坦的小腹渐渐鼓起——罗曼斯没有动，凯尔萨斯也不在意，而是关上水管，抽出自己的身体，坐在了马桶上。反复清洗之后，逐日者突然起了一丝玩心：拉住了大法师的手。将他的手指插入到干净的后穴里，一张一合的穴口，用力吮吸着手指。  
罗曼斯没有任何表示，只是默默任由凯尔萨斯的动作。  
逐日者没有在意，直接解开了罗曼斯的法袍，去除掉他的衣物，主动吻着他的身体，最后跪在地上，用嘴唇含住了腿间的软肉。  
除了那次捆绑外，这是凯尔萨斯第一次主动替他口交。换在一周前，罗曼斯会非常高兴，现在……他只想看看，逐日者在进入游戏室后，有多么大的诚意。

口涎顺着进出的硬物，从嘴角慢慢流淌了下来，罗曼斯清晰的感受到，凯尔萨斯的技巧是多么的高超，他已经硬了起来，而且快被吸射了。这让他的心情更加得不好——在他不在的日子里，逐日者都学会了什么？或者，在他看不到的时候，逐日者究竟干了什么？没有克制自己的欲望，大法师将精液尽数释放在了逐日者的口中，而逐日者也毫不犹豫地吞了进去。


	7. 无声的战争（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗曼斯羞辱凯尔，痛苦凯尔没有真心待他。  
> 双方的关系变得颇为微妙。
> 
> （笔力不足导致无法后续故事，此文至此完结）

是在讨好罗曼斯吗？  
凯尔萨斯很少给罗曼斯口交的，因为他觉得不符合他的身份，除了一些特殊的情况，比如今天这个样子——应该是他少有的、想讨好的意味。  
“您爱过我吗？”捧起凯尔萨斯的头颅，罗曼斯直视着逐日者的眼睛，“我是将自己完全奉献给了您，在答应您的要求的时候。”  
“爱？”逐日者也直视着罗曼斯的眼睛，“我不知道什么叫爱，我只是觉得你比较重要。”  
“谢谢您。”罗曼斯闭上了眼睛，温柔地吻着逐日者，让逐日者渐渐地迷失了。

自从那次大法师从游戏室里出来后，凯尔萨斯就没有再召见过大法师，同样的，他也没有再召见过其他人。不是他没有欲望，也不是他不需要别人的服侍，只是他觉得有些东西很不习惯——比如罗曼斯比以前更加恭敬有礼，却比以前疏离不少。  
他有些怀念那个时不时会用妒忌表达自己的罗曼斯。

“失望了，孩子？”沃雷塔尔给罗曼斯倒了一杯咖啡，“他是王子殿下，我以为你会懂。”  
“您什么都知道。”罗曼斯握住了咖啡杯，却没有喝上一口，“当初您是怀着什么样的心情，让他召幸我的？您明明知道，我对于他的爱恋，已经到达了独占的地步，我根本受不了他背叛我！即使我知道那是贵族们的传统，但是我控制不住，真心控制不住不妒忌！就算后来我把他的奸夫们找来，当着我的面去淫乱，我都觉得是妒忌……”  
“孩子，我理解你的感受。”先知站起了身，一只手搭在了罗曼斯的肩头，“你知道安纳斯特里亚国王跟大法师之间的故事吗？”  
“略有耳闻。”罗曼斯啜了口咖啡，“安纳斯特里亚国王与现在的大法师并不是很和睦，但是经过了500多年，他们已经非常亲密无间了。”  
“先知，您的意思是……”罗曼斯突然领悟过来，“他是把我当成永远亲密无间的人？”  
“恐怕是这样的，否则他就不会答应我的提议。”先知突然搂住了罗曼斯的脖子，亲昵地在他的耳边说着，“凯尔萨斯来了，他已经看到我把你亲密地搂在怀里，如果他真心是想跟你经过冗长的岁月，必然会妒忌，你做好准备了吗？”  
“是的。”罗曼斯偏头，很自然地吻了一下先知，就听到了逐日者难以置信的声音——  
“你们在做什么？”

罗曼斯跟着逐日者回到了游戏室。  
这么阴沉着脸的逐日者是他从来没有见到过的。  
“我只是几天没有召幸于你。”凯尔萨斯一把撕开了自己的前襟，抓住罗曼斯的手捂在他的胸前，“这个身体，难道还不能满足于你？”  
“王子殿下。”罗曼斯垂下了眼睛，掩饰着他心中的喜悦——沃雷塔尔说得没错，凯尔萨斯确实是在乎自己，而且他们将会成为如同安纳斯特里亚国王与大法师一样的亲密关系。  
“罗曼斯，你真是越来越大胆了。”凯尔萨斯厉声喝斥，“你居然敢与沃雷塔尔有亲密的接触！”  
“可是您对于我，从来没有要求过。”罗曼斯低声说，“您既对我有欲望，也对萨拉德雷、维尔莱斯有欲望，您从来都是随心所欲的……”  
“你在指责我吗，罗曼斯？”凯尔萨斯突然把罗曼斯推倒在地上，“虽然进入这间游戏室里，你就可以对我为所欲为，但是我今天却想尝试一下，主动推倒你之后，你会有什么样的反应。”  
完全没有想到逐日者会主动地扒光他的衣服，将一整瓶的润滑剂都倒在了他的阴茎上，多余的液体流了下去，把底下的卵囊都润湿了。  
“您……”罗曼斯惊愕地几乎说不出话来，想要反抗的时候，发现自己已经被奥术能量束缚起来。  
滑腻的阴茎被凯尔萨斯抓在手中，修长的手指握在掌中滑动，罗曼斯根本没有想到自己会那么快激动起来，膨大的阴茎很快就青筋暴露，想要挣脱逐日者的掌控，进入到那个令他熟悉的领地，那个紧致的洞口。  
“不要着急，罗曼斯。”凯尔萨斯轻笑了起来，慢慢地扒开了自己的臀缝，用挺直的阴茎在臀缝的上下滑动，本能地寻找缝隙的阴茎一点一点地从滑动中浅浅地戳刺着洞口。折磨了罗曼斯好一会儿，逐日者才开始尝试着接纳大法师。  
很想急切地进入到逐日者的体内，很想体会那让他销魂的地方，但是逐日者的动作却是越加的缓慢，每次被吞进去的地方，只有一点点，尽管那上面早就布满了润滑的液体。  
“凯尔……”大法师小声地唤着逐日者，“全都吞进去啊！”  
“没那么简单，罗曼斯。”凯尔萨斯俯下身吻了吻他的嘴唇，“游戏才刚刚开始呢。”

几次，逐日者在吞纳进他的阴茎时，他都忍不信地挺腰，想更深入地进入那个洞口，但下一刻，那原本已经有些深入的吞纳就故意地退出了些许。大法师异常地愤怒，他开始挣脱束缚在手腕上的奥术能量。仅仅是挣了两下，奥术能量就溃散而去。此时的罗曼斯没有察觉到异样，而是直接将逐日者推倒，抬起他的一条腿，狠狠地顶进了他的体内，一边耸动，一边咬牙切齿地说：“游戏室里的奴仆，是不可以对主人无礼的。”  
“是吗？”凯尔萨斯眯起了眼睛，像一只偷腥的小猫。  
“当然。”罗曼斯突然地抓住了逐日者硬挺地的阴茎，“也许，我们应该玩点新的花样。”

凯尔萨斯觉得一股寒意爬上了自己的脊背——法师拿出了一根细细的玻璃棒，一头光滑，另一头的顶端是个小圆球。他本来不知道那是什么东西，但是看到法师在不停地抚慰着流着泪的阴茎，他本能地感觉到了寒意。  
“这个东西，我原本不想对你使用的。”罗曼斯突然用奥术能量紧紧地束缚住了逐日者的手腕固定在头顶，从墙边的柜子里取出了一些东西。他拿着注射筒，将没有针尖的注射针放了上去，又用酒精擦拭之后，取出了一整瓶润滑剂，拔开了塞子，将针头插了进去，迅速地抽满了一管。  
凯尔萨斯的脸上有些恐惧，他看着罗曼斯撸直了自己的阴茎，又用灌满润滑剂的针筒顺着流淌着液体的马眼插去，滑动的针筒向他的尿道里注射。逐日者的冷汗瞬间从脸上滑落，他张了张嘴，企图阻止罗曼斯，却看到法师取出了一块丝绸的手帕，似乎想要堵住他的嘴，惊惧之下的逐日者脱口喊出了：“Al'ar。”  
法师的动作停了下来，扔掉了手上的丝帕，轻声地说：“您不想咬着丝帕，那我们就这样继续下去。”  
“不，罗曼斯！”凯尔萨斯慌张地喊着，“求你了。”  
“那就别射出来。”罗曼斯取出了针筒，但是针筒里大半管的润滑剂已经进入到了尿道里，“其实，用玻璃棒插进去，你会更加疯狂……”  
凯尔萨斯脸都绿了。

“不，我忍不住了……”逐日者握住了自己的阴茎，浑身颤抖地用手指堵住出口。  
他的身体被罗曼斯用笔刷温柔地刷着，奥术能量通过笔刷传导在皮肤上，那种麻痒又舒爽的刺激，让他的身体在不停地颤抖着，堵住出口的手指在颤抖中悠然松开——精液随之喷洒出来。  
“你说，我要怎么惩罚你呢，凯尔？”罗曼斯往抽屉的方向瞥了一眼，还在余韵中的逐日者摇着头，喘息着说：“只要你不把那根玻璃棒塞进来。”  
“那么，我们就去银月城散步吧。”法师转身走向柜子，“今天晚上蓝孩子与白女士会拥抱在一起，而且，我需要给你换身装束。”

法师口中的换装，几乎让逐日者发怒。  
镜子面前的他，被一顶皮质的狗头帽子遮住了脸庞，除了眼睛之外，所有地方都被封了起来，帽子底端是个皮质的项圈，项圈上垂着一条皮带，拉在罗曼斯的手里；两条交叉的皮带勾勒出胸乳的形状；手腕被绑在一起，与项圈上垂下的皮带链接在一起；一条皮质的短裤将下身包得紧紧的，脚上是一双短筒皮靴。  
抓起颈间垂下的皮带，罗曼斯开始进行传送法术，逐日者不禁挣扎起来——这个样子去散步，等于是丢了逐日者王室的颜面，会让父亲失望，更是让他无法面对子民。

不管逐日者如何不愿意，罗曼斯还是把他传送出了游戏室。夜晚清凉的微风拂过身体的时候，他打了个冷颤，恰巧听到了罗曼斯与卫兵的对话。  
“罗曼斯阁下，这是？”  
“在永歌森林附近看到的外人，奇怪的打扮与奇怪的举止，我要带他去王家监牢，等待国王陛下的裁决。”  
“那您请进。”卫兵恭敬地说，“真是没有见过这样的人，是狗头人吗？听说对面的大陆有这样的人。”  
“看他几乎光着呢，出了内裤基本什么都没有穿，还这么一副猥琐的样子，真是污染眼睛。”另一个卫兵小声说。  
凯尔萨斯觉得脸上热辣辣的，他现在有些庆幸他的头上被戴上了皮质的狗头帽子。

走了不远，逐日者听到了令他心惊的声音——先知沃雷塔尔。  
“今天你看起来不错，罗曼斯。”沃雷塔尔的手放在了凯尔萨斯的头上，“这就是你说的，从人类那里拿来的宠物，一只狗？”  
“是的，先知。”罗曼斯很自然地挠了挠逐日者的下巴，“一只非常漂亮的宠物狗，您觉得呢？”  
“漂亮的毛发，我猜你这是准备交给凯尔萨斯的，这么漂亮的小家伙，凯尔萨斯肯定喜欢。”先知的声音里含着笑意。  
“他会非常喜欢的。”罗曼斯回答，“现在我就把这只宠物狗带到凯尔萨斯那里去。”  
“早点去，天气凉了。”先知慢悠悠地说，随后离开了。

罗曼斯听从了沃雷塔尔的话，带着凯尔萨斯传送回了游戏室。  
当狗头套从凯尔萨斯的头上取下的时候，逐日者对着罗曼斯就一脚，猝不及防的大法师被踹在地上，却含着笑意看着凯尔萨斯：“我们扯平了。”  
“滚！”凯尔萨斯怒吼。

自从罗曼斯被赶出游戏室后，凯尔萨斯很长时间看向罗曼斯的眼神都是想吃了他的模样，尤其是先知沃雷塔尔面前，那种嗜血的光芒简直是毫不掩饰。

“殿下。”沃雷塔尔叫住了准备离去的凯尔萨斯，“请留步。”  
“什么事情，先知？”凯尔萨斯顿住了脚步，却没有转身。他有些记恨沃雷塔尔，毕竟是先知把罗曼斯推荐到他身边的，他没有想到平时温驯的罗曼斯会那样对待他，这让他的尊严受到了挑战。他故意冷落罗曼斯，就是告诉大法师，他是王子殿下，是他的主君，就算是答应他可以在私下里对他为所欲为，也不允许挑战他的尊严。  
“殿下需要学习一些礼仪。”沃雷塔尔慢悠悠地说，“请跟我到后面的房间里单独学习。”  
“我的礼仪已经无可挑剔。”凯尔萨斯回答，“我也不需要先知告诉我其他的礼仪。”  
“不，这个礼仪，是你早就应该懂的。”沃雷塔尔用手拍了拍他的肩头，“是我忽视了。”  
凯尔萨斯有一种莫名的恼怒，却又转过身跟在了沃雷塔尔的身后。

进了房间之后，凯尔萨斯惊讶的发现，这是他与罗曼斯的游戏室。  
“你怎么知道这个房间？！”  
面对凯尔萨斯的质问，沃雷塔尔没有直接回答，而是问他：“你真心爱过一个人吗？”  
“什么是真心？”凯尔萨斯怔忡了，“什么是爱？”  
“如果罗曼斯跟其他人发生关系，你会生气吗？”  
“我不会。”凯尔萨斯摇了摇头，“他高兴的话，可以随意找人。”  
“你想独占他一个吗？”  
凯尔萨斯再次摇了摇头：“没有必要。我只知道他忠于我就可以了。”  
“那么，你有没有非常明确地告诉他？”  
“我以为他在安排其他人跟我当众交合的时候，已经明白了这点。”凯尔萨斯讥讽地说，“如果先知是为了罗曼斯的话，大可不必。他想明白了再回来就是了。”  
“我知道你的意思，凯尔萨斯。”沃雷塔尔顿了一下，“我会让罗曼斯明白，你任何时候都是他的主君，他没有权利要求你做什么。”  
“作为补偿……”凯尔萨斯把玩起沃雷塔尔的头发，“我希望能够重温一下礼仪课。”

一直以来，罗曼斯以为是凯尔萨斯看上自己，才会问自己会不会当他的情人，但是当他看到在沃雷塔尔身下扭动呻吟的凯尔萨斯，心像被割了一样生疼，他终于明白自己对于凯尔萨斯来说，算是什么。  
他恨沃雷塔尔，却又感激沃雷塔尔。  
他知道，肯定是沃雷塔尔向凯尔萨斯推荐了自己，让他与凯尔萨斯之间建立了亲密的关系，也有了一段快乐的时光；但同时，凯尔萨斯的不在意，或者说，他对于情人之间，仅仅是限于情人之间，从来没有投入过任何的感情，他又恨着沃雷塔尔，因为这样的凯尔萨斯太过于无情。  
他捂着脸哭泣了起来。

慵懒地靠在沃雷塔尔的怀里，凯尔萨斯轻声地说：“他都看到了吧。”  
“是的，殿下。”沃雷塔尔也知道罗曼斯就在这个房间里。  
“大概会很伤心。”凯尔萨斯搂住了沃雷塔尔的脖子，“再做一次吧，我希望他能够明白自己的位置。”  
“是的。”

呻吟声再次响了起来，伴随着隐隐的哭泣声。

凯尔萨斯留给了罗曼斯足够的时间去想通一切。  
他是奎尔萨拉斯的继承人，他是逐日者王族的王储，他的爱不会给很多人。  
罗曼斯作为他的下属，应该知道，忠诚是第一位的，爱情永远是最后的。  
就像他放纵自己，他很喜欢罗曼斯，但又不想让罗曼斯成为自己的唯一。  
尽管他对于罗曼斯有着些许愧疚，但他也知道，自己不能有太多的感情在里面。  
他无情，他也有情，但他不能给罗曼斯唯一的感情。

当罗曼斯再次踏入游戏室的时候，看到凯尔萨斯正饶有兴趣地拿着一副皮制的手拷。  
“您想试试吗？”罗曼斯的声音平静，似乎以前的妒忌之心已经消磨殆尽了一般。  
“嗯。”凯尔萨斯点了点头，“它会让我很快乐吗？”  
“只要您想在性事中，得到快乐，它就会让您快乐。”罗曼斯恭敬地回答。  
“那就开始吧。”凯尔萨斯把手拷交给了罗曼斯。


	8. 番外：我们的爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗曼斯x洛瑟玛  
> 调教室警告。  
> 罗曼斯透过洛瑟玛来思念凯尔，洛瑟玛通过罗曼斯来描绘凯尔。  
> 一个放荡王子在他的爱慕者心中，从未死去。

“呜呜……”在逐日者遗留的游戏室里，摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆全身赤裸地被吊了起来，嘴里含着口球，发出了含混不清的呻吟声。  
大法师罗曼斯看着被吊起来的摄政王，翠绿色的眼睛里含着一丝莫名的悲伤，似乎透过那具赤裸的身体，看到了他的主君在他身下扭动求饶，亦或者是放荡的勾引。  
修长的手指缓缓地插入到摄政王的体内，一个蓝色的奥术球被大法师取了出来。  
“这个东西，摄政王用起来很不错。”艳红的舌头舔了舔沾满汗水的胸前，那个浅褐色的乳头被吸溜的嘬了一口，让摄政王的身体颤抖了起来。

被口球塞住的嘴里除了“呜咽”的声音什么也发不出来。洛瑟玛踏入游戏室的时候，就知道罗曼斯会怎么做，但是他没有拒绝——因为这间游戏室是属于逐日者，他一直暗恋的逐日者。他还记得第一次见到逐日者的情景，那头如同太阳一般耀眼的金色长发，精致而俊美的容颜，简直就是太阳，让他膜拜让他为之献出生命。他选择向逐日者臣服，他始终用自己的生命去爱着逐日者，但是他却不敢向逐日者表露，他只是默默看着逐日者，默默地在他的身后看着他的背影。  
“摄政王阁下。”罗曼斯抬起了头，嘴角噙着一丝笑意，“要我把口球取出来吗？”  
洛瑟玛点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
“那么，我是不是可以在阁下的身上放上一些其他的东西。”罗曼斯慢慢拿出了一对乳夹，“这个东西，曾经是我最喜欢放在那个人身上的。”  
洛瑟玛那只没有瞎的眼睛，瞳孔缩了缩，嘴里“呜咽”的声音不停。  
“哈哈……”罗曼斯突然笑了起来，将那对乳夹放在了洛瑟玛的身上，随着他的身体摇动着，金色的铃铛“叮铃”“叮铃”地响了起来。

垂下的软绳上，被大法师挂上了漂亮的金铃，“叮铃”“叮铃”的声音，随着他的动作，十分清脆。也是这样的时刻，也是这样的动作，罗曼斯仿佛透过洛瑟玛，看到了第一次被自己这样对待的逐日者，也是知道逐日者偷情之后，对他的惩罚。虽然后来他们渐行渐远，但是生命中最深沉的爱恋已经完全献出，就如同洛瑟玛愿意跟他进入这间游戏室一样，他们用这样的方式，来怀念逐日者，来继续他们的生活。  
突然取出了洛瑟玛口中的口球，他想听到那让他无法忘记的呻吟，但是他却听到了洛瑟玛沙哑的声音：“罗曼斯，你对逐日者究竟做过什么？”  
“不过是做过对你一样的事情。”罗曼斯闭上眼睛回答，终于知道自己不过是在痴心妄想。  
“一样的事情啊……”洛瑟玛微微地叹息了一声，随后就湮灭在熟悉的快感当中。

跪坐在地上，洛瑟玛的腿间慢慢流淌出了精液，后穴的灼痛感还没有消失，他看了看坐在地上一言不发的罗曼斯，突然开口：“你后悔吗，罗曼斯？”  
转过头望向洛瑟玛，罗曼斯的双眸里盛满了复杂的眼神，他几乎不知道怎么开口，只是张了张嘴，最后还是闭上嘴看着洛瑟玛。  
“你透过我来怀念逐日者。”洛瑟玛缓缓地说，“而我透过你来了解我所不知道的逐日者。”  
罗曼斯点了点头：“我们之间或许只是上下级，或许只是抱团取暖，或许存在了互相利用……”  
“是的，我们关系仅仅如此。”洛瑟玛打断了大法师的话，“明天开始，我会经常来这个地方，作为依然记得他的人，你也来这里陪着我。”  
罗曼斯突然落下泪来，就好像那时逐日者吩咐他，可以每天有两个小时泡在这里一样。


End file.
